Juntos por Siempre
by Melody of Perdition
Summary: En septimo año, muchos obstaculos habra en la relación entre Harry y Hermione. Una profecia, nuevos personajes, etc. HPxOC HGxDM, RWxLL [Completa]
1. En Private Drive

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de nada, J.K Rowling lo es. 

Hola! Estoy empezando está nueva historia que se llama: "Juntos por siempre" y es de Harry Potter/ Hermione Granger. También para los que saben leer ingles esta mi historia sobre Harry/ Hermione: "Harry Potter and the Dark Years." Esta historia empieza desde el verano antes del séptimo y último curso de Harry en Hogwarts.

**Espero que les guste el primer capitulo.**

**Adri2000**

Porque deben terminar juntos.

Capitulo 1: En Private Drive 

Harry estaba acostado en su cama en la casa de sus tíos que era Private Drive 4, Little Winging, Surrey. Eran las 12:00 de la madrugada y no podía dormir por que no podía dejar de pensar en sus amigos. Ron Weasley- el flojo mejor amigo y compañero que siempre lo acompañaba en sus aventuras y en Hermione Granger- su mejor amiga y de la que se había enamorado. El se dio cuenta en el Departamento de Misterios lo que sentía por ella, pero en ese preciso momento, tenia muchas dudas por responder. _¿qué tal si no siente lo mismo ella por mi? ¿si el digo y ella no me acepta como yo quiero, ya no podríamos ser mejores amigos? Harry-_se dijo a si mismo-_deja de estar pensando estas cosas._

Y sin darse cuenta que de tantas preguntas se quedo dormido, durmió pacíficamente con un ángel de pelo de color castaño y ojos castaños.

Al despertar, Harry bajo las escaleras hacia el comedor de la casa de sus tíos. Al llegar ahí se sorprendió al ver a una joven, de la misma edad de Harry, pelo castaño corto y ojos cafés. Harry se dio cuenta de que la joven venia acompañada por unos señores, el suponía que eran sus padres. Cuando el Tío Vernon noto la presencia de Harry, este se acerco a el y les dijo a las personas desconocidas:

"Señora, Señor y Señorita, les presento a mi sobrino favorito, Harry Potter." La joven se levanto y Harry se sorprendió, era su amiga y la persona de la que Harry se había enamorado secretamente-_Hermione._

¿Les gusto? espero que si. Esto es el inicio de una historia que espero que tenga éxito. Siento que les ponga un capitulo muy corto, pero siento que si los hago cortos más rápido de sacar nuevos capítulos. Bueno sin más por el momento.

En el siguiente capitulo veremos que esta haciendo Hermione en la casa de los Dursley, asi que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo.

Atte. Adri2000


	2. Hermione al rescate

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de hp, J.K Rowling lo es.

Hola! Espero que les gustara el capitulo pasado. Lo que van a descubrir en este capitulo es: ¿Qué hace Hermione en la casa de los Dursley? De seguro todos piensan que se va a llevar a Harry, pero la verdad no se. Espero pronto sacar el tercer capitulo de esta historia.

**Atte.**

**Adri2000**

Porque deben de terminar juntos.

Capitulo 2: Hermione al rescate 

"Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Harry, su tono de voz sonaba muy confundido. Y pues como no estarlo, su mejor amiga y persona de la que se había enamorado secretamente estaba frente a el en casa de los Dursley.

"Hola Harry, ¿cómo estas?" decía Hermione dulcemente, pero ella le daba a Harry una mirada de y-los-modales. Harry noto su mirada y le dijo.

"Hola Hermione, yo estoy bien ¿y tu?" dijo Harry.

"Igualmente."

"Bien, Harry-decía Petunia dulcemente-los señores Granger vinieron porque te van a llevar a la casa de uno de sus amigos, creo que es Ronald Weasley."

"Si." Respondió la Sra. Granger.

"Muy bien. Harry, ve a empacar tus cosas." Dijo el Tío Vernon, sus ojos se referían al tanto odio que le tienen.

"Si, tío Vernon."

"Mamá, ¿puedo acompañar a Harry?" le dijo Hermione a su mamá.

"Claro, mi cielo." Respondió la mamá de Hermione. Después de eso, Harry y Hermione subieron las escaleras.

"Oye Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Pues que voy a hacer aquí Potter, te vine a salvar." Dijo Hermione en un tono sarcástico.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo Harry sinceramente con una gran sonrisa.

"De nada, bueno apurémonos para poder salir de aquí." Dijo Hermione

"Si." Y al llegar al cuarto de Harry se pusieron a empacar sus cosas.

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si. Esta historia no me toma mucho tiempo porque hago los capítulos cortos. Si me dan un review tal vez haga salgan más rápido los siguientes capítulos. Para esos que también sepan leer ingles, les digo que mi historia: "Harry Potter and the Dark Years" ya lleva 15 capítulos y espero pronto sacar capitulo 16. Bueno, sigan leyendo y dejando review. **

**Atte.**

**Adri2000**

Porque deben de terminar juntos 


	3. El Hogar de Hermione

Disclaimer: Por tercera vez, no me pertenece Harry Potter, solo hago esta historia por diversión y porque no tengo nada que hacer.

**Esta puede ser la última vez que pongo el Disclaimer. Ya me canse , y de seguro otros autores, de escribir ese dato tal vez esta sea la última vez que lo vean.**

**Bueno gracias por sus reviews, pero en este momento esta fallando un poco.**

**Bueno, sigan leyendo.....**

Capitulo 3

Después de haberse despedido de los Dursleys, Harry y Hermione subieron al coche de los Grangers. Después de una hora y media, Harry y Hermione llegaron a una mansión muy lujosa.

"Bueno, este es mi hogar." Dijo Hermione un poco penosa. Harry solo movió la cabeza como un si. No podía decir nada, no era nada comparado con la Madriguera. Tenia grandes jardines, una alberca y varios autos en el exterior. La casa de Hermione, parecía la casa de blanca de Washington, USA. Al entrar, Hermione fue recibida por varios sirvientes:

"Buenas tardes, Señorita Gra-Hermione, buenos días Señorita Hermione." Decía uno de los sirvientes.

"Hola, Eric. El es mi amigo Harry Potter, quiero que lo traten como si fuera su casa." Dijo Hermione.

"SI, claro Hermione, les diré a mis demás compañeros.

Al irse el tal Eric, Hermione le mostró la casa a Harry y le dijo que se sintiera como en su casa. Después de eso, Harry y Hermione subieron al segundo piso, en el cual se encontraban 5 recamaras.

"La recamara de aquí a mi derecha es la de mis papás. La de la izquierda es la mía y la que esta al lado de mi cuarto es la tuya." Hermione abrió el cuarto de Harry, estaban pintado con azul rey y blanco. Tenía espejo, televisión, libros para leer, baño propio, una cama matrimonial y una radio.

"Bueno Harry, como ya te dije sientete como en tu casa. Mañana en la mañana llega Ron." Dijo Hermione, ella estaba apunto de salir del cuarto cuando Harry la detuvo.

"Hermione?"

"Si?" sonó Hermione muy esperanzada en algo.

"Yo-yo-Mm.- ¿nos vamos a quedar en tu casa?" dijo Harry, el tramaba decirle a Hermione cuanto la quería pero aún no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

"Ah, si. Por cierto, a la hora de cenar vengo a buscarte." Dijo Hermione, su voz sonó como si se hubiera entristecido. Y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar algo, Hermione salio del cuarto

"OK." Dijo Harry, aunque sabía que ella no lo iba a oír. A las 10 de la noche, Hermione vino por Harry y se lo llevo a cenar al comedor. El comedor constaba de 8 sillas y una mesa larga. Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione, por temor a que lo ataquen con preguntas. Se sorprendió cuando los señores Granger solo le preguntaron cosas como: _¿y eres inteligente en Hogwarts? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿cómo te llamas? ¿también eres amigo de Ron? _O cosas por el estilo, pero nada de si te gusta nuestra hija o cosas así. En la cena, Harry no pudo dejar de notar que Hermione había estado muy callada y con su mirada al plato. Al terminar la cena, Harry se despidió de Hermione y de los Granger y se fue a dormir.

**Bueno, espero que les haiga gustado. Saben les voy a contar algo que pasa aquí, a Hermione le gusta Harry, pero no se atreve a decírselo y a Harry le pasa lo mismo.**

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, y de verdad espero que les haiga gustado como describí la casa de Hermione. Todos suponen que ella es rica, y yo también.**

**Atte.**

**Adri2000**

Porque deben de terminar juntos


	4. La llegada de Ron

Disclaimer: Esta es la última vez!!!! No soy dueña de Harry Potter o alguno de sus personajes, la dueña es Jo Rowling.

**Hola! Espero que les haiga gustado capitulo pasado. No se porque pero siento que es muy obvio lo que esta pasando. Bueno, este capitulo esta hecho sobre cuando llega Ron. **

**En otras cosas, yo creo y mis amigos también lo creen, que Ron va a morir en alguno de los dos libros que faltan. Bueno, sin más por el momento se despide**

**Adri2000**

Porque deben de terminar juntos.

**Capitulo 4: La llegada de Ron**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se tomo un baño corto en el baño de su cuarto. Hoy era el día que iba a ver a su amigo Ron Weasley. Harry bajo al comedor de los Granger y noto que Hermione estaba vestida con unos jeans y un top simple. Harry suponía que Hermione se había cortado el pelo durante las vacaciones. Harry se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado en la cena del día anterior. Los papás de Hermione aún no llegaban a la mesa, _creó que ya e fueron a trabajar._

"Hermione? ¿Porque estas tan callada?" dijo Harry. "¿Dónde están tus papás?" Hermione volteó su mirada hacia a Harry.

"Uh? Ah! Este mis papás se fueron a trabajar y no se porque dices que estoy tan callada, ¿te estoy hablando o no?" dijo Hermione simplemente y después de eso, volvió a agachar su mirada hacia el plato.

"Si." Dijo Harry simplemente.

Después del desayuno, Harry y Hermione oyeron un ruido desde la chimenea.

"Ron" dijeron los dos en unísono.

Rápidamente fueron corriendo hacia la sala y ahí encontraron a su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley cubierto en tierra. Harry notó que estaba más alto que la última vez que lo vio, sus pecas seguían siendo vistas, y se notaba que ya no era un niño, porque ya tenia músculos fuertes de tanto jugar Quidditch. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara que hacia que las chicas se desmayaran.

"Que gusto verte Ron." Dijo Hermione y después de eso le dio un abrazo.

"También los extrañe chicos." Dijo Ron, rompiendo el abrazo de Hermione.

"Que bueno es volverte a ver." Dijo Harry, quien le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Igualmente." Dijo Ron.

Después de la cálida recibida, Harry y Hermione empezaron a explicarle todas las cosas que había en la casa de Hermione.

**¿Que tal? Se que la llegada de Ron es lo que todos esperaban. El siguiente capitulo el trío de oro ira a comprar lo que necesita al callejón Diagon. Ya veremos si Harry se le declara a Hermione, pero va a haber varios obstáculos para que H-Hr puedan vivir juntos por siempre.**

**Bueno se despide su autora**

**Adri2000**

Porque deben de terminar juntos 


	5. El cumpleaños de Harry

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no fue creado por mi, Jo Rowling lo creo. Además si hubiera creado Harry Potter no estaría aquí, escribiendo un fanfic.

**Hola! Que gusto q por fin tengo tiempo para escribir el 5to capitulo de HP.**

**Adri2000 **

Porque deben de terminar juntos Capitulo 5: El Cumpleaños de Harry 

Paso una semana muy agradable para el trío de oro. Hermione, diciéndoles a Harry y ron que hagan la tarea, Ron, moviéndole a los artefactos muggles y Harry, pensando como le dice a Hermione cuanto la quiere. Esos días agradables pasaron muy rápido ya que se encontraban a una semana del cumpleaños de Harry.

En un día normal, Hermione y Ron están hablando muy discretamente entre ellos, Harry, no pudo evitar, que cuando se acercaba a ellos estos paraban la conversación.

"¿Qué se traen entre manos?" les pregunto Harry.

"Nada." Respondieron en unísono Hermione y Ron.

-

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó y se dio cuenta que era su cumpleaños, ese día cumplía 17 años. Pasó un tiempo paseando al lado de Hermione por el parque, hasta que fueron las 6 de la tarde

Al entrar a la casa de Hermione se encontró a todos sus amigos, Ron y su familia, Hermione y sus papás, Neville y su abuelita, Seamus Finnigan, Dumbledore, Lupin, Hagrid, etc. La sala estaba adornada con confeti, en una manta decía: "Feliz Cumpleaños Harry, había una gran mesa preparada para muchas personas.

Harry estaba muy feliz al ver que le había preparado una fiesta sorpresa.

Al verlo bajar, todos sus amigos gritaron: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!

De repente se empezó a oír la música:

**She's in a superstitious**

**That cats improved your doubt**

**I feel a premonition**

**That goes make me fall**

**She sings to new sensations**

**New cakes in the kind of life**

**She's got a libertiction**

**For every day and night**

**She makes you take your gloves off**

**And go dancing in the rain**

**She makes you live her crazy life**

**But she will take you to the pain**

**Livin la vida loca...**

Harry y todos los que estaban en la fiesta empezaron a bailar la canción: Livin la vida Loca. Después de eso, todos empezaron a entregar sus regalos. A Harry le regalaron: Un mini reloj como el de los Weasley, de parte de los Weasley; de la familia Granger, un estuche para guardar objetos muggles y que puedan funcionar en el mundo mágico, los pasteles de Hagrid, entre otras cosas.

Después de abrir los regalos, comieron una comida mexicana llamada tamales, la cual le gusto mucho a Harry. Después de los tamales, fue el pastel, estaba adornada con las letras: "feliz cumpleaños Harry" de color verde, tenía varias varitas adornadas encima.

Al terminar el pastel, se empezó a oír nuevamente música, pero esta vez era música lenta.

"¿Me concedes esta pieza?" le pregunto a Harry a Hermione, inclinándose levemente.

"Claro." Y Hermione se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

**I found myself today**

**Oh I found myself and ran away**

**But something pull me back **

**A voice of reason I forgot I had**

**All I know is you're not here not to say**

**What you always used to say**

**But it's written in the sky tonight**

**So I won't give up **

**No I won't breakdown **

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

**And I will be strong**

**Even if it all goes wrong**

**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**

**Someone's watching over me.**

Al terminar la canción, Harry detuvo las ganas de sujetar a Hermione más cercas a el y besarla, pero en vez de eso la soltó y noto que ella le sonreía, a lo cual Harry le sonrió de igual manera. Todos los amigos de Harry y Hermione, pensaban en ese momento que ellos dos deberían de ser pareja.

Pasaron como 5 horas para que la fiesta se terminara y todos se fueran a sus respectivos hogares o cuartos a dormir.

Esa noche, Harry durmió tranquilamente soñando con cierta chica de ojos color castaño.

¿qué tal? ¿Les gusto el cumpleaños de Harry? Espero que si. Quiero que sepan que todo lo organizaron Hermione y Ron, por eso actuaban muy extraño.

**La primer canción es "Livin La vida Loca" y la segunda la cual bailan Harry y Hermione juntos se llama: "Someone's watching over me", por Hilary Duff.**

**En el siguiente capitulo veran lo siguiente:**

**¡Iban caminando a Flourish and Blotts cuando se encontraron a una niña muy parecida a Hermione, con la misma edad, comprando los libros para el año que cursaba Harry!**

Espero que sigan leyendo esta historia:

Adri2000 Porque deben de terminar juntos 


	6. Callejón Diagon

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece Harry Potter, le pertenece a Jo Rowling.**

Bien, aquí estoy, frente a la computadora, trabajando duro por ustedes, mis lectores. Bien, solo quiero decirles que: "ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO!"

**Adri2000**

Porque deben de terminar juntos Capítulo 6: Callejón Diagon 

Paso una semana para que el trío de oro recibiera su carta de Hogwarts. En ellas venía el número de O.W.Ls (A/N: quiero decirles que yo no se como se dice en español ya que yo Leo todos los libros de Harry Potter en ingles.)

Hermione Granger

Total de O.W.Ls: 12

Harry Potter

Total de O.W.Ls: 9

Ronald Weasley

Total de O.W.Ls: 6

En la misma carta venía lo que iban a necesitar para ir a Hogwarts. Después de leer sus cartas, los papás de Hermione los dejaron en el Caldero Chorreante, donde se fueron a el Callejón Diagon. Antes de ir a cualquier tienda fueron a Gringotts, donde obtuvieron el dinero que necesitaban para comprar lo que necesitaban. Luego, decidieron ir a Madame Malkins ropa para todas las ocasiones, ya que ya habían crecido demasiado. Después fueron a Flourish y Blotts, donde Harry se quedo impactado. Justamente afuera de la librería se encontraba una niña, como de la edad de Harry, y se parecía a Hermione! Harry volteó a ver a sus dos amigos y notó que estaban con la boca abierta. Después Hermione se le acerco a la niña y le dijo:

"Hola Aurora. ¿cómo estas?" su tono era de desprecio.

"Bien, Hermione ¿y tu?" sonreía la chica que se llamaba Aurora. Después volteó a ver a Harry y a Ron y dijo: " ¡tu-señalando a Harry-¡eres Harry Potter!"

"Si, ¿y que si lo es?" dijo Hermione, con un tono muy desafiante.

"Yo-o-o soy Ron Weasley." Dijo Ron extendiéndole la mano al cual Aurora acepto gustosamente.

"Mucho gusto, aunque sea tu si tienes modales." Dijo Aurora.

"Cállate Aurora." Dijo Hermione. "¿Este año a que escuela vas?"

"A Hogwarts." Dijo Aurora.

"Ah!" susurro Hermione antes de que llegara un chico con pelo de color negro y ojos azules.

"¡Hola Max!" dijo Hermione y en ese momento se acerco y lo abrazó.

"¡Hola Hermione! ¡Que gusto verte!" dijo Max devolviendo el abrazó.

"hay si que gusto verte." Dijo Aurora en un tono muy sarcástico.

"Espero que no los este molestando Aurora." Dijo Max un poco preocupado, ignorando el comentario de Aurora.

"No" dijo Ron.

"Bueno, Aurora nos tenemos que ir. Compermiso, nos vemos en Hogwarts." Dijo Max alejándose del trío.

Harry aún no podía creer lo que había pasado en solo unos minutos. Según el, había conocido a un tal Max y Aurora, que por cierto ella era muy bonita. Realizaron sus compras en silencio y al terminar regresaron a la casa de Hermione y se pusieron a platicar hasta que Harry tocó el tema de Aurora y Max.

"Hermione, ¿de donde conoces a Aurora y a Max?"

"Aurora es hija de unos amigos de mi papás y Max es el actual novio de Aurora." Susurró Hermione. "dejemos de tocar el tema. Ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana" y se fue a su cuarto.

Esa noche Harry solo soñó con Hermione y Aurora, tratando de distinguirlas.

¿qué tal? Este capítulo me gusto demasiado. La confrontación entre Aurora y Hermione. Deben saber que Aurora va a ser una gran amenaza para Hermione. Luego verán porque se los digo.

**Recuerden lean y dejen un review con sus comentarios, críticas, felicitaciones. Aceptare cualquier tipo de comentario**

**Atte.**

**Adri2000**

Porque deben de terminar juntos 


	7. La Tristeza Comienza

Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece nada de Harry Potter, solo los personajes Aurora y Max.

Hola a todos! Me tuve que saltar unos meses, en exactitud 4 meses. Ya es diciembre en la historia, así que lo que viene es lo que tengo planeado desde hace tanto tiempo.

**Adri2000**

Porque deben de terminar juntos Capitulo 7: La Tristeza Comienza 

**(Parte de Hermione)**

Ya era diciembre, para Hermione esos cuatro meses al lado de Aurora habían sido un infierno, en especial porque se notaba como que ella quería conquistar a Harry.

Un día frío de Diciembre, Hermione iba camino al Gran Comedor, cuando algo la detuvo. Aurora estaba hablando con Harry, sus caras estaban a unos centímetros de tocarse. En esos instantes, sintió que su corazón se le partía en dos. Aurora y Harry se estaban besando enfrente de todos, como si nada pasara.

(Parte de Harry)

El estaba hablando con Aurora sobre Snivellus, el peor maestro de todos:

"No, es el peor maestro que jamás e conocido en este mundo." Sentenciaba Harry.

"Ya se, favorece a los de su propia casa, y ese Malfoy." Decía Aurora con voz amanzánate.

"creo que debemos ir..." pero Harry no pudo terminar ya que en ese justo momento, Aurora lo había empezado a besar apasionadamente. Harry no lo pudo evitar, se sentía como feliz pero algo lo hacia sentir mal. Corto el besó y volteo a sus alrededores. Noto que Hermione estaba parada, inmóvil, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. En ese momento, antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo ella salió corriendo hacia el lago.

(Parte de Hermione)

Hermione salía corriendo hacia el lago.

There were places we would go at midnight 

_**(había lugares a los que iríamos a medianoche)**_

"_No puedo creerlo"_se repetía Hermione en su mente.

**There were secrets that nobody else would know**

_**(había secretos que más sabría)**_

**There's a reason but I don't know why**

_**(hay una razón pero no se porque)**_

**I don't know why**

_**(no se porque)**_

**I thought they all belonged to me**

_**(yo creí que todos me pertenecían)**_

**Who's that girl?**

_**(¿quien es esa chica?)**_

**Where's she from?**

_**(¿de donde es?)**_

**No, she can't be the one**

_**(no, ella no puede ser la elegida)**_

**That you want**

_**(que tu quieres)**_

**That has stolen my world**

_**(que me a robado mi mundo) **_

**It's not real**

_**(no es real)**_

**It's not right**

_**(no esta bien)**_

**It's my day**

_**(es mi día)**_

**It's my night**

_**(Es mi noche)**_

**By the way**

_**(por cierto)**_

**Who's that girl Livin my life?**

_**(¿quien es esa chica viviendo mi vida)**_

**Seems like everything's the same around me**

_**(parece que todo es lo mismo a mi alrededor)**_

**Then I look again and everything has changed**

**(_luego miro otra vez y todo a cambiado)_**

**I'm not dreaming**

_**(no estoy soñando)**_

So I don't know why 

_**(no se porque)**_

**I don't know why**

_**(no se porque)**_

**She's everywhere I want to be**

_**(ella esta en todas partes donde yo quiero estar)**_

**For what we did**

_**(por lo que hicimos)**_

**For who we were **

_**(por quienes somos)**_

**I'm not sorry**

_**(no lo siento)**_

I'm not here 

**(no estoy aquí)**

**Who's that girl?**

_**(¿quien es esa chica?)**_

**Where's she from?**

_**(¿de donde es?)**_

**No, she can't be the one**

_**(no, ella no puede ser la elegida)**_

**That you want**

_**(que tu quieres)**_

**That has stolen my world**

_**(que me a robado mi mundo) **_

**It's not real**

_**(no es real)**_

**It's not right**

_**(no esta bien)**_

**It's my day**

_**(es mi día)**_

It's my night 

_**(Es mi noche)**_

**By the way**

_**(por cierto)**_

**Who's that girl Livin my life?**

_**(¿quien es esa chica viviendo mi vida)**_

"_¿por qué Aurora?" _se lo repetía Hermione muchas veces en su cabeza, mientras corría a un lugar en el que se sentiría mejor.

(Parte de Harry)

Harry salió corriendo detrás de Hermione. La encontró sentada en el árbol en el que el trío siempre se sentaba.

"Hermione deja que te explique." Rogaba Harry

"No tienes nada que explicarme." Dijo Hermione entre sus llantos.

En ese momento, Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pero Hermione se hizo para atrás y regreso al castillo. Harry sentía que no había forma de decirle lo que en realidad paso. El sabía que ella iría a su dormitorio a llorar hasta quedar dormida, y así fue.

**Espero q les haiga gustado este capitulo, que tristeza :( **

**Esa parte ya la tenia en mente desde hace tanto tiempo. Así que por fa dejen un review.**

**No quería que pasara pero era necesario para que esta historia tuviera sentido. La canción se llama: "Who's that girl?" (quien es esa chica) por Hilary Duff.**

**Bueno nada mas que decir. Lean y dejen una crítica. ;) **

**Atte.**

**Adri2000 XP**

Porque deben de terminar juntos 


	8. La Noticia

Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece Harry Potter, solo me pertenecen los personajes Aurora y Max.

¡Hola a todos¡Que tristeza! Hemos llegado al momento de celos, enojo, traición, pero sobre todo tristeza.

**Hermione quiere a Harry y Harry a Hermione. Pero como obstáculo están Aurora y Max.**

**Bueno sin más por decir aquí esta el capitulo 8...**

**Adri2000**

_**Porque deben de terminar juntos.**_

Capitulo 8: La noticia 

Al salir corriendo, Hermione se encontró con Max.

"Hermione¿qué te sucede?" le pregunto su buen amigo Max con un tono muy preocupado.

"Yo..en-encontré a-a Harry b-besando a A-Aurora." Respondió Hermione entre sollozos. Hermione pudo ver que Max estaba sorprendido, y por sus ojos azules se notaba que estaba triste.

"Compermiso." Dijo Max y se fue corriendo. Hermione sintió unos pasos que caminaban rápidamente y siguió su camino. Llego a su dormitorio y se acostó sobre su cama y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

PARTE DE HARRY

El no sabía que hacer, había tratado de nuevo en hablar con Hermione, así que la siguió, pero ella caminaba muy rápido. Harry llegó a la Sala Común, pero no logro nada. Se sentó enfrente de la chimenea, que tenía la lumbre prendida. Luego sintió que alguien se había sentado a su lado, volteó a ver quien era y era-_Aurora_.

"Aurora, en este momento no quiero hablar contigo." Dijo Harry con un tono lleno de odio.

"De acuerdo Harry, pero yo solo vine a decirte que va a haber un baile de navidad." Dijo Aurora sonriendo levemente.

Harry lo pensó por un momento, era una buena oportunidad para decirle a Hermione cuanto la quería y para decirle lo que en realidad paso.

"Voy a invitar a Hermione!" dijo Harry muy feliz.

Aurora hizo un gesto de desilusión y pensó¿_que mentira le dijo¿ Y si le digo que Hermione está saliendo con Max? Si, es una buena idea._

"Lo siento Harry, pero hace poco me entere que Hermione está saliendo con Max." Dijo Aurora con un tono de desilusión.

"¿QUÉ?" Harry no lo podía creer. _Pero entonces¿ porque lloró Hermione al verlo a el, Harry, besando a Aurora?_ "No, no puede ser ella..." Harry decía tartamudeando

"Hoy que nos vio besando, salió corriendo, tu la seguiste, ella regreso y Max le dijo que porque lloraba, y sin querer ella lo abrazo y de ahí Max la beso" dijo Aurora con un tono muy seguro.

"No..." dijo Harry y salió corriendo.

ninguno había notado el mensaje en el panel de mensajes 

**Baile de Navidad**

**Alumnos, se les informa que habrá un baile festejándose el 24 de Diciembre. En este baile se celebran a los alumnos de 7° año ya que es su último año. También en este baile se escogerán un rey y reina los cuales bailaran juntos. Los nominados son:**

Reina:Rey:

Hermione Granger Harry Potter 

**Aurora Bella Max Macintosh**

**Luna Lovegood Ronald Weasley **

**Ginny Weasley Draco Malfoy**

**Pansy Parkinson Neville Longbottom**

**Susan Bones Justin Finch Fletchy**

**Atte.**

**Profesora Minerva McGonagall**

**Que tal? Hermione está nominada al igual que Harry. Que creen que pase no se pierdan el próximo capitulo: "La Confrontación"**

**Adri2000**

Porque deben de terminar juntos 


	9. La Confrontación

Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada de Harry Potter, yo solo hago está historia por diversión

**Hola a todos! El capitulo que sigue se llama: La confrontación, espero que les guste..**

**Adri2000**

Porque deben de terminar juntos Capitulo 9: La Confrontación 

Al día siguiente, Hermione ya había recuperado su postura y había aceptado que Harry quería a otra no a ella-_con que el sea feliz, yo lo seré, _al pensar eso ella se sonrió a si misma. Había sabido algo sobre el baile y de que ella estaba nominada para ser la reina. Aunque ella sabía, que ella, Hermione Granger, no iba a ganar. Justo cuando iba pasando por el segundo piso se encontró con ella-_Aurora_.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que Hermione salió de su capullo." Dijo Aurora en un tono burlón

"Cállate, Aurora. Ahora supongo que tu y Harry van a ir juntos al baile." Dijo Hermione.

"Pues claro. Vas a ver que el va a ser el rey y yo la reina." Dijo Aurora.

Bueno...

Don't spot on me and shame yourself 

**Because you wish you were someone else**

**You look so clear but you spread your dirt**

**As if you think that words don't hurt **

**You build up walls no one can climb**

**The things you do should be a crime**

**You're the queen of superficiality**

**Keep your eyes out of my reality**

**And when you're nice it's just a pose**

**You're one of those**

**Haters**

**Traitors of the human race**

**Haters**

**What a drag**

**What a waste**

**I'd like to see them disappear**

**They don't belong anywhere**

**Haters**

**Different life form **

**Different species**

**Broken promises and treaties**

**Talking ´bout exterminating**

**Not the haters**

**Just the hating**

**You say your boyfriend's sweet and kind**

**But you've still got your eyes on mine**

**You're on of those**

**Haters**

**Traitors of the human race**

**Haters**

**What a drag**

**What a waste**

**I'd like to see them disappear**

**They don't belong anywhere**

**Haters**

Hermione sentía tanto odio hacia Aurora. Ella amaba a Harry, pero Aurora era la novia de Harry, esta vez, Hermione no encontró salida. Salió corriendo hacia el gran comedor y se topo con Max.

"Hola Hermione! Te quería preguntar algo." Dijo Max.

"Claro¿que es?" preguntó Hermione con su sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Bueno, quería saber si ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile?" preguntó Max esperanzado.

"Claro que si." Dijo Hermione sin pensarlo.

Hola a todos! Espero que les haiga gustado este capitulo. Para los que quieren saber lo que significa la canción de arriba que se llama: Haters por Hilary Duff, aquí esta:

**No me veas ni te avergüences**

**Porque quisieras ser alguien más**

**Te ves muy limpia pero esparces tu suciedad**

**Como si pensaras que las palabras no duelen**

**Construyes paredes que nadie puede subir**

**Las cosas que tu haces deberían de ser un crimen**

**Eres la reina de la superficialidad**

**Mantén tus ojos fuera de mi realidad**

**Y cuando eres linda solo es una pose**

**Eres una de esas**

**Odiosas**

**Traidoras de la raza humana**

**Odiosas**

**Que resistencia**

**Que desperdicio**

**Me gustaría verlos desaparecer**

**No pertenecen en algún lado**

**Odiosas**

**Diferente forma de vivir**

**Especies diferentes**

**Promesas y tratados rotos**

**Hablando de exterminar**

**No a las odiosas**

**Solo al odio**

**Tu dices que tu novio es dulce y bueno**

**Pero todavía tienes tus ojos en el mío**

**Eres una de esas**

**Odiosas**

**Traidoras de la raza humana**

**Odiosas**

**Que resistencia**

**Que desperdicio**

**Me gustaría verlos desaparecer**

**No pertenecen en algún lado**

**Odiosas**

Adri2000 

_**Porque deben de terminar juntos.**_


	10. El Baile

Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece Harry Potter, solo me pertenecen los personajes Aurora y Max

¡Hola a tods! Espero que les este gustando este fanfic, que por cierto es una de mis mejores creaciones. Bueno, espero que les guste él capitulo 10...

Capitulo 10: El Baile de Navidad 

Ya era Navidad. Harry no se encontraba en humor para bajar a abrir sus obsequios. Había estado triste, enojado y celoso, como para bajar a abrir sus obsequios.

Hermione estaba en las mismas condiciones de Harry, triste, sola, enojada y celosa, por lo cual, ella tampoco bajo a abrir los obsequios de Navidad.

Ron, por su parte, no sabia que hacer con sus dos mejores amigos. Él pensaba que era mejor dejarlos a que su corazón decida por ellos, aunque él sabía que el corazón de Harry y Hermione estaba lleno de rencor e ira.

Ron decidió que ya era hora de irse a arreglar, ya que solo faltaban 15 minutos. Cuando subió hacia su dormitorio, se dio cuenta que Harry ya estaba arreglado y listo, lo cual hizo a Ron sonreír. Harry notó su presencia y salió del cuarto, casi corriendo. Cuando Harry se fue, Ron suspiro y decidió arreglarse.

(parte de Hermione)

Ella ya le estaba dando lo toques finales a su cabello. Se miró al espejo y suspiro. _Si solo fuera Harry con el que iba a bailar. _Pero no, iba a ser con Max Macintosh, el chico más guapo de todos, según Lavander y Parvati.

Bajó las escaleras de su dormitorio, notó que Max ya estaba ahí sonriéndole, su tuxedo de color negro, su cabello muy bien peinado, su sonrisa más linda que nunca y sus ojos resaltaban mucho.

Ambas Partes

En ese mismo momento que Hermione bajó las escaleras, Harry bajó las escaleras de su dormitorio. Harry notó demasiado a Hermione y no pudo evitar quedarse impactado con ella. Su vestido era de color azul rey, su cabello estaba rizado, traía un poco de maquillaje puesto y sonrisa estaba más linda que nunca.

"Hola Hermione-la saludo Max-te ves muy bien." Dijo Max con una elegante sonrisa.

"Gracias Max, tu te ves muy apuesto." Dijo Hermione, sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

"Gracias¿nos vamos?" Le pregunto Max a Hermione, ofreciendo su brazo.

"Sí." Respondió Hermione, con lo cual acepto el brazo ofrecido gustosamente.

Y así Max y Hermione caminaron juntos hasta el baile.

Harry se quedo 10 minutos atrás, gracias a que Aurora se tardo demasiado. Ella traía el pelo liso, sus ojos castaños brillaban felizmente, su vestido era color rojo y Harry no pudo dejar de notar, que ella traía un poco de maquillaje. _Esta velada no va a ser la misma sin Hermione a mi lado-_pensaba Harry mientras entraban al gran comedor.

Las grandes mesas habían sido quitadas, en vez de ellas había unas mesitas de hielo para cuatro personas, que al sentarse se siente muy calientitas. Las mesas eran iguales al de las mesas. El techo estaba encantado, como siempre, esta vez mostrando pequeños copos de nieve. La mesa de los maestros estaba aún puesta, _para los maestros e invitados_ pensaba Harry.

Harry notó que Hermione y Max se habían sentado junto a Ron y Luna Lovegood. Aurora tomó a Harry del brazo y lo llevo a compartir la mesa con Seamus y Parvati. Entonces, comenzó una canción la cual Harry conocía muy bien, era la canción que Hermione y él habían bailado el día de su cumpleaños.

**I found myself today**

**Oh I found myself and ran away**

**But something pull me back **

**A voice of reason I forgot I had**

**All I know is you're not here not to say**

**What you always used to say**

**But it's written in the sky tonight**

**So I won't give up **

**No I won't breakdown **

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

**And I will be strong**

**Even if it all goes wrong**

**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**

**Someone's watching over me.**

Harry cerró sus ojos para recordar ese bello momento, mientras bailaba con Aurora.

_flashback_

_Harry se levanto a invitar a Hermione a lo cual, ella acepta gustosamente. Harry tomo a Hermione por la cintura y Hermione paso sus dos brazos alrededor de su cuello, y comenzaron a bailar._

_Al terminar la canción, Harry detuvo las ganas de sujetar a Hermione más cercas a el y besarla, pero en vez de eso la soltó y noto que ella le sonreía, a lo cual Harry le sonrió de igual manera. Todos los amigos de Harry y Hermione, pensaban, en ese momento, que Hermione y Harry deberían de estar juntos. _

_fin de flashback_

Harry despertó de su recuerdo y noto que estaba bailando con Aurora, no con Hermione. Harry empujo a Aurora a sentarse en la mesa en la que habían estado sentados, ella lo miro con una cara de confusión, pero Harry se negó a dar explicaciones.

Hermione estaba un poco triste, ya que esa canción la bailaron Harry y ella, no Max y ella. La canción significaba algo especial para ella, ya que fue la primera vez que bailo con Harry. Hermione empujo a Max a sentarse en la mesa en la que habían estado sentados, el la miro con una cara de confusión, pero Hermione se negó a dar explicaciones.

De repente, la música para de escucharse y Dumbledore se levanta de su asiento para informar quienes eran el rey y la reina, ya que los que fueran el rey y la reina, iban a bailar la última canción del baile.

"El momento llego. ¡Hay que saber quienes son los ganadores-dijo Dumbledore a lo cual todos aplaudieron. Después de eso, la profesora McGonagall, le entrego a Dumbledore un sobre.¡el rey del baile es, nada más y nada menos que, HARRY POTTER!" el público aplaudió, a excepción de aquellos que estaban nominados para reyes. Dumbledore le colocó a Harry una corona de oro con diamantes en su alrededor.

"Y la reina del baile es-dijo Dumbledore¡HERMIONE GRANGER!" Hermione no lo podía creer, iba a bailar con Harry. Ella encontraba que no quería bailar con Harry, pero tenía que hacerlo. Aurora se veía con una cara muy furiosa, mientras las otras nominadas con cara de decepción, excepto Luna que estaba tarareando "WEASLEY ES NUESTRO REY." Hermione dio un paso al frente, hasta quedar en frente de Dumbledore, quien le colocó la corona de reina de la misma forma que la de Harry, pero un poco más pequeño.

Entonces, empezó la música, Harry le sonrió a Hermione, lo cual Hermione respondió de la misma manera. Harry tomó por la cintura a Hermione y Hermione paso sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, y empezaron a bailar.

**Someday you will find the place**

_**(algún día encontraras el lugar)**_

**it's the place where love takes over hate**

_**(es el lugar en el que el amor vence al odio)**_

"Sabes Hermione, te ves muy bien." Dijo Harry mientras bailaba al son de la música.

**then you'll see the things you do**

_**(luego veras las cosas que tu haces)**_

**Effect everyone around you**

_**(afecta a todos a tu alrededor)**_

"Gracias." Le dijo Hermione mientras el sonreía.

**Now I know there's no fear at all**

_**(ahora ya se que no hay miedo en lo absoluto)**_

**You held my hand and took down that wall**

_**(tu sostuviste mi mano y tiraste esa pared)**_

**As I looked at you I had nothing to say**

_**(mientras te miraba no tenía nada que decir)**_

**Now I understand why you pushed me away**

_**(ahora entiendo porque me empujaste)**_

**I went far and how I see**

_**(fui lejos y ahora veo)**_

**The only one I needed was me**

_**(a la única que necesite era a mi)**_

"Bien, ahora tu única opción es escucharme. Lo que paso con Aurora.." dijo Harry, pero no pudo terminar ya que Hermione lo interrumpió.

"No Harry, no tienes nada que explicarme." Dijo Hermione.

"Claro que si. Te debo de decir que la que empezó el beso fue Aurora, no yo. Ella y yo...

_flashback_

"_Oye¿de donde conoces a Hermione?" le pregunto Harry de repente._

"_Pues, la conozco, porque yo soy su prima. Por eso nos parecemos tanto, hasta mis padres creen que algún día nos pueden confundir a ella y a mi." Dijo Aurora entre risas_

"_Ah! con razón se parecen tanto." Dijo Harry, haciendo que toda la información que le dio Aurora se quedara en su cerebro._

"_No, puedo creer que el Profesor Snape, solo apoya a los Slytherins." Dijo Aurora_

"_Así a sido siempre." Dijo Harry._

"_Es el peor maestro que jamás e conocido en este mundo." Sentenciaba Harry._

"_Ya se, favorece a los de su propia casa, y ese Malfoy." Decía Aurora con voz amanzánate. _

"_creo que debemos ir..." pero Harry no pudo terminar ya que en ese justo momento, Aurora lo había empezado a besar apasionadamente. Harry no lo pudo evitar, se sentía como feliz pero algo lo hacia sentir mal. Corto el besó y volteo a sus alrededores. Noto que Hermione estaba parada, inmóvil, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. En ese momento, antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo ella salió corriendo hacia el lago._

_fin de flashback_

"... y tu ya conoces el resto." Termino su relato Harry.

"OH! Harry perdóname, no sabía…"

"No tengo nada que perdonarte. Cualquiera hubiera pensado lo mismo que tu." De repente ambos voltearon a ver a su alrededor, ya que se habían olvidado de que no estaban solos, pero ahora parecía que si lo estaban solos.

Ambos se rieron al mismo tiempo. Se habían olvidado de Aurora y Max. Ahora, el reto para ambos era enfrentar a esos dos-la prima de Hermione y el ex novio de Aurora.

**¿qué tal? Hermy ya perdono a Harry:D que felicidad. Les dije que iba a hacer que todo regresara a la normalidad. Solo para aclarar un review.**

**Ahí estaba lo que tu me pedías en le flashback.**

**Solo para que sepan, la canción se llama: "The Last Song" (La última canción) por Hilary Duff. Y la primera, pues ya saben cual es, si no se acuerdan, esta el nombre de la canción en el capitulo .**

**Recuerden lean y dejen un review con sus comentarios, críticas, felicitaciones. Aceptare cualquier tipo de comentario.**

**Adri2000**

_**Porque deben de terminar juntos**_


	11. Ginny

Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece Harry Potter.

Hola a todos! Espero q les haiga gustado el capitulo anterior, q creo q era el más largo. Aquí están las respuestas de algunos reviews:

**Naty-love05: Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia.**

Harrysgirlfriend: Gracias por tu apoyo, me gusta como me apoyas en esta historia. 

**Pipa-Radcliffe: el problema es q me gusta más leerlos en ingles, porque salen más rápido y no es la copia barata en español. Y si, creo q tienes razón, pero conozco todos los términos en ingles y mi lengua de origen es el español. Me gusta mas el ingles, no puedo evitarlo.**

**Bueno, basta de estas cosas, regresemos a los asuntos...**

**Capitulo 11: Ginny**

Hermione y Harry ya llevaban bastante tiempo buscando a Aurora y a Max. Al dar la vuelta en un pasillo¡encontraron a Ron besando a Luna!

"¿Ron?" pregunto Hermione muy confusa.

"¿Eh? Ah! Harry, Hermione¿qué están viendo?" les dijo Ron con un tono muy asustado. Luna, solo se limitaba a sonreír.

"¿quién iba a pensarlo¡Ron y Luna!" dijo Harry entre risas.

"Júrenme que no le van a decir nada a Ginny. ¡Prométanlo!" dijo Ron, con sus orejas muy rojas.

"Lo Juramos." Dijeron Harry y Hermione en unísono.

"¿y ustedes dos que¿ya se contentaron?" les pregunto Luna.

"Sip." Dijo Harry inmediatamente, antes de que Hermione pudiera responder algo.

"Que bueno. Ya creía que ya nunca se iban a perdonar." Dijo Luna.

Los cuatro se echaron a reír, pero cierto pelo plateado, lo había presenciado todo.

Punto de vista de Ginny

Me encontraba en el cuarto de niñas para las alumnas de 6to grado. Me sentía triste, ya que ya sabía que a Harry le gustaba Hermione y viceversa. Pero empezaba a preguntarme porque a veces sentía mariposas en el estomago al ver a Malfoy.

_flashback_

_Estaba caminando hacia el gran comedor, cuando me tope Draco Malfoy, lo más extraño, era que no estaba acompañado por algún Slytherin. _

"_Hola Ginny." Me dijo Malfoy muy sonriente._

"_Ah! Ahora es Ginny." Le dije con un tono amenazador._

"_Te ves un poco triste." Me dijo Malfoy dulcemente, ignorando mi comentario._

"_No es de incumbencia." Le conteste a Malfoy muy groseramente._

"_¿Qué? Ya te diste cuenta de que a Potter le gusta la sangre sucia." Me dijo Malfoy con un tono de asco._

"_No le digas así a Hermione, ella es mi amiga, aunque el hombre al que quiero le guste ella. Mientras el sea feliz, yo lo seré." Le dije a Malfoy._

"_Ginny, no tienes por que estar triste, Potter no merece tus lagrimas." Me dijo Malfoy._

"_¿Qué, acaso te importo?" _

_-Claro-pensaba Malfoy-si te amo._

_Pero no me contesto nada, y paso por las puertas al Gran comedor. Desde esos momentos, hablaba mucho con Draco._

Fin de Flashback

Suspire. Hace poco había recibido mi primer beso, pero no de Harry Potter, sino de Draco Malfoy. Y pensar que a mi me agrado y le dije que me gustaban sus caricias, y el me pregunto, algo que Harry jamás me hubiera preguntado:

"_¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

"_Si." _Y de ahí un gran beso nos acompaño.

Ginny no sabía, que su adorado Draco, estaba en peligro.

**¿Que tal? En el próximo capitulo, verán porque Draco esta en peligro, y verán si Harry se le podrá declarar a Hermione.**

**Hasta entonces...**

**Adri2000**

_**Porque deben de terminar juntos.**_


	12. Notas de la Autora

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola a todos! lamento decirles que este capitulo se va a tardar un poco, ya que tengo actividades extracurriculares, por ejemplo artes marciales. Espero sacar el proximo capitulo para la proxima semana. **

**Adri2000**

**Porque deben de terminar juntos.**


	13. La revelación

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de Harry Potter y no quiero hacerme rica por esta historia, solo lo hago por diversión.

¡Hola a todos! ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Ahora, les debo decir, que ya tengo el capitulo que sigue de este. Se darán cuenta, que este capitulo va a estar un poco más largo de lo normal.

Bueno, ahora si los dejo con el capitulo 12...

Capitulo 12: La revelación

Draco paseaba por los corredores de Hogwarts, después de haber presenciado lo que pasaba con Ron, Luna, Harry y Hermione. Al dar vuelta en los pasillos de las mazmorras, se encontró con una chica muy bonita, parecida a Hermione-_Aurora._ Ella se había cambiado a una capa de color negro que le cubría todo su cuerpo, la capucha de la capa, no cubría su cara.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es el asqueroso de Malfoy. ¿qué haces por aquí?" le pregunto Aurora a Draco con sarcasmo.

"Eso es lo que yo me pregunto Bella." Le dijo Malfoy en el mismo tono de desprecio.

"Mm. No es de tu incumbencia."

"Mm. ¿Pero si le digo a Dumbledore, o incluso a Snape que tu andas paseando por las mazmorras?"

Aurora dio un tipo de quejido cuando Malfoy terminó de hablar. Ella sentía, que el sería muy útil para el ejercito de _Voldemort._ Si, ella era una mortífaga.

"Te hechizo y todo queda listo."

"Compermiso, Bella. Y solo por que eres bonita, no le diré a nadie que te vi por aquí." Dijo Malfoy y siguió caminando hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

_Perfecto, ahora mi plan se podrá cumplir. Llevare a Potter y a mi prima ante Voldemort._ Eso era lo que pensaba Aurora en ese preciso momento._ Pero primero, me tengo que deshacer de Malfoy, asegurarme que no dirá nada, _y así fue. Aurora se quedó esperando a que Malfoy saliera de la sala común, ya que ella sabía, que el iba a tratar de seguirla. Discretamente, ella grito "STUPEFY!" y Malfoy salió volando quedando inconsciente. Después de haberlo aturdido, Aurora lo metió en el cuarto de requerimiento y lo cerró, con un hechizo muy poderoso, para que nadie pudiera entrar. _Muy bien, ahora por Potter y mi prima. _Y salió corriendo a buscar a sus dos víctimas

Harry y Hermione habían salido a tomar aire libre. Harry estaba pensando en si decirle a Hermione cuanto la quería, o no decírselo. Hermione estaba pensando en si decirle a Harry cuanto lo quería, o no decírselo. En ese momento, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Aurora.

"¿Podrían acompañarme? tengo que enseñarles algo." Dijo Aurora apresuradamente.

"Claro." Dijeron en unísono Harry y Hermione

Aurora solo se limito a mover la cabeza de arriba para abajo, demostrando sus gracias. Los tres se fueron caminando, por lugares que ni Hermione, ni Harry, conocían. Entonces, Aurora les enseño una puerta de madera, muy vieja y ancha. Ellos entraron por la puerta y se sorprendieron a lo que vieron-un cementerio. En una de las lápidas, se encontraba un muchacho de pelo negro- Max. Al llegar ahí, Aurora les dijo que era una mortífaga, y atrás de ella, se había aparecido el Señor Tenebroso. Hermione se dio prisa por rescatar a Max, mientras Harry combatía al Señor Tenebroso. Al rescatar a Max, Hermione notó que Aurora estaba preparando un hechizo muy potente para aturdir a Harry, así que Hermione se le adelanto y grito "¡Expelliarmus!", y la varita de Aurora salió volando por los aires. Después, Max atacó a Aurora con " ¡STUPEFY!" y Aurora quedo inconsciente.

Luego, Hermione notó que Harry seguía atacando a Voldemort, pero de repente, Voldemort estaba al lado de ella, con la varita amenazadora a la altura de la sien. Harry se asusto demasiado y como Hermione no lo iba a estar. Entonces Voldemort, con su mano esquelética, toco el cachete de Hermione y Harry empezaba a cansarse de esto así que le lanzo a Hermione un hechizo y ella quedo inconsciente y callo al suelo. Después logro acabar con Voldemort, con un hechizo no conocido.

Unas semanas después, ella despertó de su largo sueño y descubrió que Harry se había ido. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse más triste, ya que nunca le había declarado su amor a Harry Potter, el muchacho al que más ama.

**Lo se, lo se. No estuvo tan largo, pero yo tengo mis razones. Se que el gran peligro de Malfoy, no fue tan peligroso, pero me gusta dejarlos en suspenso. Ahora no tengo nada que decirles, así que hasta la próxima. **

**Adri2000**

Porque deben de terminar juntos 


	14. Atraves del tiempo

**Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenece nada de Harry Potter.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Bien, ahora esto es lo que paso en los últimos años.

Capitulo 12: A través del tiempo 

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora, porque tenia que acordarme de él? _Habían pasado 5 años, después de que Hermione ya no volvió a ver a Harry o a Ron. Ron y ella se habían separado para seguir con su vida, pero prometieron, que después de lo que vivieron juntos esos 7 años, al terminar sus respectivas carreras se volverían a ver y buscarían juntos a Harry.

Hermione estaba sentada en su cuarto, pensando lo que había pasado después de que ella había perdonado a Harry.

_Flashback_

_Harry y Hermione habían salido a tomar aire libre. Harry estaba pensando en si decirle a Hermione cuanto la quería, o no decírselo. Hermione estaba pensando en si decirle a Harry cuanto lo quería, o no decírselo. En ese momento, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Aurora._

"_¿Podrían acompañarme? tengo que enseñarles algo." Dijo Aurora apresuradamente._

"_Claro." Dijeron en unísono Harry y Hermione_

_Aurora solo se limito a mover la cabeza de arriba para abajo, demostrando sus gracias. Los tres se fueron caminando, por lugares que ni Hermione, ni Harry, conocían. Entonces, Aurora les enseño una puerta de madera, muy vieja y ancha. Ellos entraron por la puerta y se sorprendieron a lo que vieron-un cementerio. En una de las lápidas, se encontraba un muchacho de pelo negro- Max. Al llegar ahí, Aurora les dijo que era una mortífaga, y atrás de ella, se había aparecido el Señor Tenebroso. Hermione se dio prisa por rescatar a Max, mientras Harry combatía al Señor Tenebroso. Al rescatar a Max, Hermione notó que Aurora estaba preparando un hechizo muy potente para aturdir a Harry, así que Hermione se le adelanto y grito "¡Expelliarmus!", y la varita de Aurora salió volando por los aires. Después, Max atacó a Aurora con " ¡STUPEFY!" y Aurora quedo inconsciente._

_Luego, Hermione notó que Harry seguía atacando a Voldemort, pero de repente, Voldemort estaba al lado de ella, con la varita amenazadora a la altura de la sien. Harry se asusto demasiado y como Hermione no lo iba a estar. Entonces Voldemort, con su mano esquelética, toco el cachete de Hermione y Harry empezaba a cansarse de esto así que le lanzo a Hermione un hechizo y ella quedo inconsciente y callo al suelo. Después logro acabar con Voldemort, con un hechizo no conocido. _

_Unas semanas después, ella despertó de su largo sueño y descubrió que Harry se había ido. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse más triste, ya que nunca le había declarado su amor a Harry Potter, el muchacho al que más ama._

_Fin de flashback_

Ella ahora se sentía muy culpable, ya que tenía que ir a trabajar y no podía asistir a la junta que Ron había organizado para que el trío de oro se volviera a reunir, ese mismo día.

En el pupitre de Hermione se encontraba una carta:

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien. Sé que es extraño escribirte después de 5 años, pero hace poco Harry me localizo y me pregunto por ti, y le dije que pues... no te había localizado desde hace cinco años. El se decepciono un poco y se me ocurrió organizar una junta del trío dorado en las tres escobas el día 14 de Febrero a las 3:00 p.m. así podremos hablar sobre lo que nos a pasado estos últimos 5 años. _

_Sin más por el momento tu amigo siempre:_

_Ron Weasley _

Bueno, ¿qué tal? Tanto a sufrido Hermione después de 5 años.

**No les puedo decir tanto, así que hasta la próxima.**

**Adri2000**

Porque deben de terminar juntos 


	15. Juntos por Siempre

**Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenece nada de Harry Potter.**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Aquí esta el capitulo 15...**

Capitulo 15: Juntos por Siempre 

Hermione se acercó a sus dos antiguos amigos. Ron estaba demasiado cambiado, era más alto, su cara había cambiado a una cara de adulto, ya no de un niño. Sus pecas y su cabello seguían iguales. Luego, ella volteó a tener una mirada hacia Harry. Harry había cambiado más que Ron. Su cuerpo ya era más formado, _gracias al Quidditch_-pensó Hermione, sus ojos verdes seguían muy brillantes como siempre, pero ocultos bajo sus lentes de siempre. Su cabello color azabache, seguía revuelto, como siempre. Remus le había enseñado a ella una foto de James cuando era joven, ella en ese momento que Remus le enseño la foto, comprendió que el se parecía demasiado a su padre. Ella se acerco a la mesa y hizo un pequeño ruido con la garganta, avisando que ya había llegado.

"¡HERMIONE!" gritaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron, listos para darle un abrazo a su mejor amiga, pero ella los interrumpió.

"No son necesarios los abrazos." Dijo Hermione con una voz sombría. Harry y Ron solo se limitaron a verla y mirarla en forma preocupada. Luego de eso, Harry le ofreció el asiento a su lado, pero ella se negó y apareció una silla para que ella se sentará.

"¿Bien-dijo Hermione al haberse acomodado en su asiento- ¿que estamos haciendo aquí? tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer."

"Pues... estamos aquí para platicar de cómo hemos estado." Dijo Ron.

"Sí, Hermione. No te preocupes tanto por tu trabajo." Dijo Harry, su tonó sonaba como si estuviera fastidiado, de que Hermione siempre pensara en trabajo.

"¿Perdón? Pero no saben... los elfos domésticos sufren a cada rato, y es mi obligación defenderlos, como fundadora del P.E.D.O" dijo Hermione en un tonó irónico.

"¿qué-dijo Ron-así que si te dedicaste para lo del _pedo_."

"P-E-D-O" dijo Hermione, con pausas.-"¿tu que has estado haciendo Billius?"

"¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! Pues yo he estado trabajando en el departamento de eventos deportivos, y me ha ido muy bien, además de poder ver los partidos sin pagar.- Dijo Ron con una voz orgullosa-¿y tú Harry? ¿qué has hecho?"

"Pues, he estado trabajando como auror, pero no para el ministerio de magia, si no para Azkaban." Dijo Harry.

Hermione se estaba empezando a aburrir de volver a ver a Harry. Para el era siempre salvar el mundo. El necesitaba hacerlo para poder vivir, ya que el ya estaba acostumbrado.

"Que bueno es volver a estar con los viejos amigos." Dijo Ron.

"Sí..." pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que sonó un teléfono celular. Hermione abrió su bolso de piel y saco su celular.

"Sí, ¿bueno?"

"_HERMIONE JANE GRANGER. __¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? ¿USASTES EL GIRATIEMPO, VERDAD? VAS A VER COMO TE VA A IR CUANDO TE VEA..." _dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono, que era masculina.

"Perdona, Draco.- dijo Hermione sonrojándose- pero necesitaba venir a aclarar unas cosas con unos...clientes."

"_PERO ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A USAR TU GIRATIEMPO." _Dijo Draco

"Lo se, pero ¿cómo supiste que estaba usando el giratiempo." Dijo Hermione.

"_PORQUE EL PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE ME DIJO QUE LO IBAS A USAR PARA ALGO. Y NO ME LO PERDONARÍA SI ALGO TE LLEGARA A PASAR, TU SABES QUE SI ALGO TE PASA, DOBBY ME VA A MATAR." _Dijo Draco.

"De acuerdo, lo sé. Nos vemos está noche, ya que mis clientes te están oyendo gritar." Dijo Hermione.

Harry sentía enojo ante oír el nombre de Malfoy ser convocado. El esperaba de que Hermione no estaba saliendo con Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo.

"_DE ACUERDO, HASTA ALRATO." _Y Malfoy colgó.

"Me tengo que ir." Dijo Hermione, después de haber colgado el teléfono celular.

"Pero..." dijo Harry.

"Lo siento." Se limitó Hermione a decir.

"Pero, seguiremos juntos por siempre, ¿verdad? Como lo habíamos prometido." Dijo Ron.

Harry y Hermione miraron a Ron, sin saber que decirle a este.

Bueno dejen un REVIEW! ACEPTARE CUALQUIER TIPO DE COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA, FELICITACIÓN, ETC.

**ATTE.**

**Adri2000**

_**Porque deben de terminar juntos.**_


	16. Eqivocados

Disclaimer: A mi no me pertenece nada de Harry Potter, solo hice esta historia por diversión.

**¡Hola a todos! No tengo nada que decir, más que ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

Capitulo 16: Equivocados 

"No se que decirte..." dijo Ron, pero noto que Hermione ya estaba con su cara roja, parada y se veía demasiada enojada.

"RON, NO NOS HEMOS VISTO POR 5 AÑOS Y TU QUIERES QUE VOLVAMOS A SER AMIGOS COMO SI NADA. TAL VEZ CON HARRY ASI SEA, PERO CONMIGO NO VA A SER ASÍ." Grito Hermione, y salió corriendo de las Tres Escobas.

"Nunca creí que Hermione sería así conmigo." Dijo Ron con voz triste.

"No te preocupes, tratare de hablar con ella." Dijo Harry.

"¿Tú y yo si seguiremos juntos por siempre?" dijo Ron con voz esperanzada.

"Claro que...SÍ" dijo Harry con voz alegre, después de eso, Harry y Ron se abrazaron. Harry se despidió de Ron y salió a la avenida principal de Hogsmade.

_¿cómo se atreve? Ella solo piensa en trabajo, no lo puedo creer. NO! Esa no es Hermione, a la Hermione que yo conozco, le hubiera dado mucho gusto en volverme a ver._ Dijo la conciencia de Harry. _¿Pero quien la abandono en Hogwarts?¿quién no le dijo cuanto le gustaba? ¿quién no la trato de contactar al salir de Hogwarts?_ Decía su subconsciente. _ESFUAMTE! _Y la vocecilla molestosa ya no volvió.

Llego hasta la Casa de los Gritos y se apareció en el Ministerio, porque tenía una junta pendiente con el jefe del departamento de aurores. Al llegar ahí, se dirigió rápidamente al departamento de aurores. Al llegar ahí, se sorprendió al ver quien era la secretaria.

"¿Si? ¿En que puedo ayudarle?" dijo la secretaria mientras trabajaba como si se quisiera desquitar con el papel.

"¿Hermione?" pregunto Harry, con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. (A/N: esos labios que hacen que cualquiera se derrita.)

"¿Uh? Ah, eres tu." Dijo Hermione en suspiro, como si no quisiera ver a Harry. _¿Porque tenía que venir aquí?_

"Si, soy yo.-dijo Harry cortante-¿Por qué hiciste eso en las Tres escobas? ¿Sabías que hiciste que Ron se entristeciera?"

"Lo hice porque, hace 5 años que no nos vemos, todavía quiere que todo siga igual como antes. Ustedes ni trataron de localizarme, nada. Y yo muriendo por vert...verlos a los dos y hablarles, escucharlos, oírlos reír, contarme sus chistes malos, todo como era antes." Dijo Hermione, manteniendo las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos color miel.

"Pero, Hermione, yo no pude comunicarme contigo, es que..." trato de decir Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

"NO, no quiero oír sobre eso. Se que es por tu trabajo, por tu estúpido trabajo de salvar a la gente de amenazas con mortífagos. Yo aquí, trabajando como una simple empleada de este departamento, mientras tu y o Ron desaparecen." Dijo Hermione, las lágrimas, por fin saliendo de sus ojos.

"Herms, yo." Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, solo que esta vez por un joven de cabello güero y ojos plateados.

"¿Tú?" pregunto el joven de ojos plateados.

"Sí, ¿yo que?" preguntó Harry bruscamente.

"Herms, ¿qué hace el cicatrizado aquí-pero en ese momento Draco había decidido no haberlo dicho-HAY, perdona Herms, no quise ofenderte, tu sabes como soy." Dijo Draco con una sonrisa sincera.

"Lo se, Draco. No tienes que preocuparte.-dijo Hermione, limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Um... yo sigo aquí." dijo Harry.

"Perdón. ¿Necesitas algo?" dijo Hermione como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Sí- dijo Harry bruscamente-necesito ver al Señor Maxwell."

Hermione susurró algo en un broche que ella traía puesto y luego le dijo a Harry.

"El señor Maxwell te está esperando." Dijo Hermione, con una voz que se entendía como si ella no tuviera ganas de decirle algo a Harry.

Harry se limitó a decirle algo y se dirigió a la oficina del Jefe del departamento, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, Hermione le dijo:

"Y yo creo que tú yo Ron están equivocados sobre mí."

Harry, solo ignoro el comentario, _como a cambiado en estos cinco años, todo es por estar al lado del hurón._

Y entró a la oficina de Maxwell.

¿Qué tal? Harry trato de hablar con Hermione, pero no pudo. Pobrecito. Bien, gracias por sus reviews a todos, y tal vez me tarde un poco en sacar el próximo capitulo.

**ATTE:**

**Su autora N/A: inteligente, responsable, adorable, hermosa, etc. :)**

**Adri2000**

_**Porque deben de terminar juntos**_


	17. ¡Harry, recupera a Hermione!

Disclaimer: por un millón de veces, a mi no me pertenece Harry Potter o alguno de sus personajes, yo solo hago esta historia por diversión.

¡Hola a todos! Que Hermione tan amargada. Esto fue lo que paso en el capitulo pasado:

"_El señor Maxwell te está esperando." Dijo Hermione, con una voz que se entendía como si ella no tuviera ganas de decirle algo a Harry._

_Harry se limitó a decirle algo y se dirigió a la oficina del Jefe del departamento, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, Hermione le dijo:_

"_Y yo creo que tú yo Ron están equivocados sobre mí."_

_Harry, solo ignoro el comentario,´ como a cambiado en estos cinco años, todo es por estar al lado del hurón.'_

_Y entró a la oficina de Maxwell._

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

**Capitulo 17¡Harry, recupera a Hermione!**

Harry entró a ver a Maxwell, el jefe del departamento de Aurores para el Ministerio de Magia, y se encontró con un señor ya muy maduro, de pelo negro y ojos azules, lo cual le recordó a Sirius.

"Sr. Potter, se tardó mucho." Dijo Maxwell, percatándose de la entrada de Harry.

"Lo siento Sr. Maxwell, es que estaba hablando con...una vieja amiga." Dijo Harry sin ganas al recordar a Hermione, mientras tomaba asiento.

"¿Habla de la Señorita Granger?" pregunto Maxwell

"¿Cómo supo?" pregunto Harry, interesándose de la platica.

"Por eso lo mande llamar, lo mande llamar por que me preocupa el estado de animo de la Señorita Granger." Dijo Maxwell

"¿Por qué es así Hermione?" pregunto Harry.

"Según ella, porque es demasiado madura. Pero yo se que es así porque esta enojada con una sola persona, persona de su pasado." Dijo Maxwell, apuntando a Harry con la mirada

"¿Conmigo?" pregunto Harry muy confundido. "Usted como sabe todo eso?"

"Porque yo, Harry, soy tu padrino." Dijo finalmente Sirius.

"¿Sirius¿Por qué cambiaste tu nombre?" pregunto Harry, aún más confundido.

"Para poder estar más cercas de Hermione." Dijo Sirius.

"¿Por qué esta enojada conmigo?" pregunto Harry, ahora empezando a entender las cosas.

"Porque tú le lastimaste el corazón, ella te...amaba." dijo Sirius, llegando al grano.

"¿Me amaba?" pregunto Harry, a lo que su padrino le respondió con un movimiento con la cabeza de arriba y abajo.

"¿Porque fui tan ciego? Sirius, yo la amo." Dijo Harry finalmente, a lo que hizo que se ruborizara.

"Pues, tienes que recuperarla." Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, pero ¿cómo?." Dijo Harry

"Tú sabras como volver a conquistar su corazón." Dijo Sirius, muy sonriente

"OK, adiós Sirius." Dijo Harry, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la oficina, Sirius le dijo:

"Harry, no le digas a nadie que me viste, ni siquiera a Dumbledore."

"OK." Dijo Harry y salio corriendo, para encontrar que Hermione ya no estaba en su oficina.

**

* * *

****HOLA A TODOS¿QUÉ TAL ESTE CAPITULO? ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA.**

**SOLO QUIERO DISCULPARME POR LOS CAPITULOS CORTOS, ES QUE, ES MÁS FACIL PARA MI SACAR EL CAPITULO MÁS RAPIDO.**

**SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO**

**SU AUTORA:**

**ADRI2000**

**_Porque deben de terminar juntos_**


	18. Mas notas de la autora

**Notas de la Autora:**

**HOLA A TODOS! ESTO EN REALIDAD, ME EMPIEZA A PREOCUPAR. CASI NO HE RECIBIDO NADA DE USTEDES. POR LO CUAL PRESIENTO, QUE A USTEDES YA NO LES GUSTA MI HISTORIA. EN CASO DE YA NO GUSTARLES, HAGANME SABER, PARA VER Q ES LO QUE PUEDO HACER.**

**ATTE. **

**Adri2000**

**Porque deben de terminar juntos.**


	19. Draco y Hermione

**Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece nada de Harry Potter, solo me pertenece el trama.**

**¡Hola¿cómo están? Espero q bien. Solo espero q sigan leyendo esta historia, que creo que pronto va a llegar al desenlace, ya que casi nadie la lee y, por lo tanto, casi no recibo reviews. **

**

* * *

****Capitulo 18: Draco y Hermione**

_Lo he estado buscando durante tanto tiempo, y finalmente aparece. Pero yo lo trate mal, no tengo derecho a volver a hablarle, ni siquiera a verlo._ Eso era lo que pensaba Hermione, al salir del trabajo. Hoy, había salido temprano, ya que tenía una "cita" con Draco, pero las citas con Draco, siempre terminaban en un desastre. Llego a su departamento, donde el todavía vivo Crookshanks la recibió. De ahí, subió a su cuarto y empezó a arreglarse para una comida agradable con Draco, después del coraje que recibió al ver a Harry y a Ron, especialmente a Harry. _¡Como se atreven, a presentarse así de repente! _Se decía Hermione así misma. El cuarto de Hermione, era de color rojo y dorado. Al lado de la ventana, estaba la cama de Hermione, muy bien tendida, con colchas de color rojo y dorado y muy grande como para una sola persona. Enfrente de la cama se encontraba el tocador en el cual Hermione se arreglaba para momentos importantes. Hermione se acerco a su closet y saco un hermoso vestido de color azul índigo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Hermione se dio una ducha rápida, y a salir se puso el vestido. Después de haberse puesto el vestido, ella se arreglo el cabello en una cebolla, con unos cuantos cabellos sueltos que estaban arreglados en pequeñas curvas. Luego, ella se puso un poco de maquillaje y un lápiz labial muy tenue.

_Espero que esta vez, salga todo bien- _Pensaba Hermione. Pero, sin darse cuenta, un joven con unos hermosos ojos verdes y cabello revuelto, la miraba por la ventana.

_

* * *

__¿por qué se arreglara tanto¿con quien va a salir? _Eran las preguntas del joven de ojos verdes. Al salir del Ministerio de Magia, Harry había decidido ir al departamento de Hermione, para invitarla a salir. _Espero que no vaya a salir con el estupido hurón._ Era lo que pensaba el ojiverde.Eran las preguntas del joven de ojos verdes. Al salir del Ministerio de Magia, Harry había decidido ir al departamento de Hermione, para invitarla a salir. Era lo que pensaba el ojiverde.

* * *

**_Ding Dong!_ '**_Debe de ser Draco' _pensaba Hermione. Ella termino de arreglarse, y salio a ver quien era, y si, era Draco. El estaba vestido con un traje de color negro, que hacia que se le notara un poco más su piel pálida.

"Te ves estupenda, para que digo estupenda, hermosa, diría yo." El le dijo a Hermione, la cual se sonrojo, con una grata sonrisa.

"Gracias, Draco, tu te ves muy guapo." Dijo Hermione, devolviendo el cumplido.

"Hermione, prometo que está vez, está cita no va a salir mal."

"Ya veremos."

Draco le ofreció su brazo a Hermione, por lo cual ella acepto gustosamente y salieron del departamento de Hermione hacia un lujoso restaurante. Pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo seguidos por un apuesto ojiverde.

* * *

El restaurante, era lujoso, tenía grandes lámparas en sus techos. En medio de las mesas, había una pista para bailar y un escenario para algunos grupos musicales. El techo estaba encantado, igual que el de Hogwarts, y mostraba el cielo despejado, con muchas estrellas en su entorno. (N/A: Solo quiero explicarles: el restaurante es del mundo de la magia, ya es de noche, ya que la cita era a las 8:00 p.m. eso era todo)

"¿Tienen reservación?" pregunto el camarero, que estaba en la entrada del restaurante.

"Sí. A nombre de Draco Malfoy." Dijo el joven. El camarero checo su lista, y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a la pareja de "amigos" para que los siguiera.

El camarero, los coloco en una mesa a lado de la ventana, en la que se reflejaba todo el resplandor de la luna.

"Muchas gracias." Le dijo Draco al camarero, el cual solo movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, y los dejo solos.

"Vaya, vaya. Tal vez, esta cita no salga del todo mal, después de las miles que hemos tenido." Dijo Hermione sonriendo, mientras ambos se sentaban.

"Así ser�, así será." Dijo el joven de ojos plateados.

Ambos tuvieron una comida muy agradable, hablando de todas las cosas buenas que les había pasado en el día, y riéndose de lo más gracioso que les paso. Hermione a veces pensaba, que Draco sería alguien para amar y sentir que te devuelven ese amor, y alguien que nunca la dejaría sola, como un cierto joven ojiverde lo hizo.

Al terminar de platicar, la pareja, se sumergió en sus pensamientos, viendo el cielo que los iluminaba.

* * *

Harry no confiaba mucho en Malfoy, ya que había sido el, quien había tratado mal a Hermione. Los había estado observando todo el tiempo, en la mesa detrás de Hermione. El podía oír todo de lo que platicaban. _Esta sería una gran noche, para estar con ella, la joven de los ojos cafés que me robo el corazón._

* * *

"¿Hermione?"

"Sí, Draco."

"¿Quieres bailar conmigo?" le pregunto el joven, con una gran sonrisa, ofreciéndole la mano a ella.

"Claro que sí." Dijo Hermione, aceptando la mano ofrecida, y levantándose de su asiento, caminando hacia la pista de baile.

Al llegar a la pista de baile, Draco tomo a Hermione por la cintura y ella pasó ambos brazos por el cuello del joven, y así, empezaron a bailar una canción lenta.

Harry, observándolos desde lejos, seguía viéndolos bailar._ Tan pegaditos_ pensaba el.

Al terminar la canción, Draco invito a Hermione a volverse a ir a sentar a su mesa.

"Hermione, te quiero preguntar algo importante." Dijo Draco, con un tono serio.

"¿Qué es Draco?" pregunto ella, con voz ilusionada. _Que me pregunte si quiero ser su novia, Que me pregunte si quiero ser su novia, Que me pregunte si quiero ser su novia, así podré olvidar el amor que le tengo a Harry. _Eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de la joven.

Que no le pregunte si quiere ser su novia, Que no le pregunte si quiere ser su novia, Que no le pregunte si quiere ser su novia, así podré confesarle mi amor. Era lo que pensaba el ojiverde.

"Hermione, yo..." pero Draco no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por el camarero.

"¿Desean postre?" a lo cual Hermione responde apretando sus dientes, Draco viendo con cara de odio al camarero, y Harry agradeciéndole a Merlín.

"No, gracias." Respondieron en unísono Hermione y Draco. El camarero se retiro y volvieron a quedarse solos, aunque eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

"Hermione, tu has sido la mejor amiga que yo pueda pedir, incluso después de los malos tratos que te di en nuestros años de escuela. Así que te quería pedir, si..." Draco no quiso continuar, porque se agacho para ocultar su gran sonrojo. La cara de Hermione estaba tranquila, aunque en su corazón, ella esta emocionada. Harry rezaba para que alguien cayera como un ángel a impedirlo.

"La pregunta que te quería hacer era- Draco se aclaro la garganta y dijo- ¿Quieres ser m-m-mi..." pero no pudo terminar ya que las peticiones de Harry se cumplieron, alguien los interrumpió, y resulto ser Sirius (en su verdadera forma, no la del jefe de Hermione)

"Hola chicos." Dijo Sirius muy alegre.

Hermione hizo murmuró algo de vengarse después y Harry le agradecía, por segunda vez, a Merlín por haber interrumpido.

"Hola." La pareja respondió con una voz molesta

"¿Qué hacen?"

"Nada."

"Ah!-dijo Sirius dándose cuenta de que había interrumpido algo importante- me tengo que ir, eh..., solo vine a saludar, Adiós."

"Adiós." y Sirius se fue.

"Bien, ya me harte, lo que te quería preguntar era si quieres ser mi novia." Dijo Draco con una voz desesperada.

"Jejeje, no se." Dijo Hermione, fingiendo como si lo pensara.

Harry solo se estaba mordiendo las uñas, y en una de esas se mordió más fuerte de lo que esperara y grito.

"AHHHH!" Hermione se volteó a ver quien había gritado, y prefirió no haberlo hecho.

"HARRY!" le grito la castaña.

"Jejeje, hola." Dijo el ojiverde, después de haberse recuperado un poco de su dolor.

"¿Cómo te atreves? Así que has estado espiando toda la noche." Le dijo la joven de ojos cafés.

"Hermione, yo... no se que decir."

"Pues sabes que, olvídalo. Draco, mi respuesta es sí." Dijo Hermione como punto final.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Por fin pude agregar nuevo capitulo. Gracias por todos sus reviews. **

**Seguiré continuando con esta historia.**

**Gracias a los reviewers:**

Iory S: Muchas gracias por tu review. 

**Verito 13: Tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos.**

**¡Tati: Gracias!**

**Sakurawinner: Mira, lo de Sirius, era porque necesitaba ponerlo en escena. El a estado tomando una poción multijugos (según yo) con los cabellos de un Muggle, casi parecido a el. Lo de la Hermione rencorosa, en los próximos capítulos se arregla. Muchas gracias por tu review.**

**potter5: GRACIAS! No lo haré.**

**Naughtygirl-317: Muchas gracias por tu review, y seguiré escribiendo**

**Harris black: Sip.**

**Pipu-Radcliffe: Muchas gracias por tu review. Tienes razón sobre eso, yo apenas estoy empezando a escribir ff. Tienes razón, con el tiempo se mejora y se aprende. No hay problema, por lo que habías escrito, Jejeje. No te preocupes por nada. Espero que sigas leyendo está historia.**

**Y a los demás por dejar su review.**

**Atte.**

**Adri2000**

_**Porque deben de terminar juntos**_

**_Descanse en paz, el S.S Juan Pablo II_**

**__**


	20. Triste

**Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece nada de Harry Potter, solo me pertenece el trama.**

**¡Hola¿cómo están? Espero q bien. Solo espero q sigan leyendo esta historia, que creo que pronto va a llegar al desenlace, así q continúen leyendo. **

**Capitulo 19: Triste**

Después de lo que había hecho Hermione, Harry, se había jurado de que ya no volvería a amar nunca. Habían pasado tres largas semanas, por las cuales Harry había sufrido ya que no tenía a Hermione a su lado, solo para el. Que Hermione sea novia del hurón, era algo que el no podía aceptar. _¿qué tendrá el, que yo no tenga¿Por qué MI Hermione se hizo novia de ese¿Será que no me ama? Y yo nunca se lo pregunte, nunca recibí un beso de esos labios carnosos, nunca escuche un "te amo" salir de sus labios, y lo peor aún, nunca tuve una cita con ella. Mis planes eran tener una cita con ella hace 3 semanas._ Eran los pensamientos del chico ojiverde, que se encontraba en su departamento. Su departamento era color verde, en la entrada se encontraba la sala. Un poco más atrás de la sala, se encontraba el comedor, que constaba para 6 personas. La cocina, estaba al lado del comedor. En el fondo estaba el cuarto de Harry, la cama, era demasiado grande como para una sola persona. En el fondo del cuarto, se encontraba el baño, con una gran tina, para refrescarse.

_Mientras yo sufro, Hermione esta bien feliz con el estupido del hurón._ Pero el no sabía, que tan equivocado estaba.

_

* * *

__¿Por qué¿Por qué le dije a Draco que sí¿Por qué estaba Harry en el mismo restaurante que nosotros¿Por qué nos estaba espiando¿será que me ama?_- Hermione se esperanzo al pensar en eso. _No, no digas eso Hermione. Tu nunca se lo preguntaste, nunca recibiste un beso de esos labios carnosos, nunca escuchaste un "te amo" salir de sus labios, y lo peor aún, nunca tuviste una cita con el._ Decía una pequeña voz molesta, para Hermione. La castaña había estado triste, después de haberle dicho que sí a Draco. Ella pensaba que Harry la había estado espiando, porque le daban celos de eso. Sin embargo, siempre estaba esa pequeña voz molesta, que le decía todo lo contrario.- Hermione se esperanzo al pensar en eso. Decía una pequeña voz molesta, para Hermione. La castaña había estado triste, después de haberle dicho que sí a Draco. Ella pensaba que Harry la había estado espiando, porque le daban celos de eso. Sin embargo, siempre estaba esa pequeña voz molesta, que le decía todo lo contrario. 

_Seguro que Harry, está feliz con media chica que se encuentre a su paso, y a mi me deje olvidada. Creo que...voy a romper con Draco._

**Al día siguiente...**

"¿Draco?" Hermione preguntaba en la oficina de su novio en el Ministerio de Magia.

"Hola mi amor." Dijo Draco con una sonrisa, acto seguido por un beso tierno en los labios.

"Hola." Dijo sin ganas la castaña.

"¿qué pasa?" pregunto el joven un poco nervioso, mientras ambos se sentaban en los asientos que había en la oficina de Draco.

"Draco, lo nuestro no puede continuar. Pero si podemos ser amigos." Dijo Hermione

"Yo pensaba decirte lo mismo. Me enamore de una persona."

"QUE BUENO! Me da mucha alegría por ti, Draco."

"Espero que encuentres la persona ideal para ti."

Creo que ya la encontré. "y...¿se pudiera saber quien es la persona a la que amas?" pregunto Hermione curiosa.

"Sí. Es Ginny." Dijo Draco muy alegre.

"Que bueno Draco, me da mucha alegría por ti. Bueno me tengo que ir."

"Nos vemos, Herms."

"Nos vemos, Draco."

Después de que Hermione le dio un beso a Draco en el cachete, salió de la oficina del chico y fue a buscar a alguien que jamás creyó que volvería a visitar-a Ron.

**La madriguera...**

"Hermione, cariño. Que bueno volverte a ver." Decía la Sra. Weasley, mientras le daba a Hermione, uno de sus abrazos famosos.

"Ho...ola Sra. Weasley, que alegría volverla a ver." Dijo la castaña, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

"¿Cómo has estado, linda?" dijo la madre de Ron, mientras ella y Hermione se sentaban.

"Bien, Sra. Weasley¿y usted?"

"Muy bien, feliz y contenta, con esos hijos adorables que tengo."

"Hablando de sus hijos, vengo a buscar a Ron." dijo Herms, un poco nerviosa.

"Ron ya no vive aquí, el esta viviendo con Luna."

"¿Así que Ron y Luna, eh?" dijo la castaña riéndose del hecho.

"Sí, cariño."

"Bueno, me tengo que ir Sra. Weasley, me dio mucho gusto volverla a ver."

"A mi también, cariño. Nos vemos."

"Nos vemos." Y Herms salió de la madriguera para encontrarse con Ron.

**En el Ministerio de Magia**

"Malfoy, necesito que llenes estos papeles." Le decía su jefe, Harry James Potter.

"Sí, señor." Respondió Draco, como si esperara a que se oyera una campana.

"¿qué esperas?"

"Que suene la campana, Potter."

"¿Para ir a ver a Granger?"

"Herms ya no es mi novia." Respondió Draco, tranquilamente. Al joven de ojos plateados le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa formándose en los labios del ojiverde.

**RING!**

"Puedes irte, Malfoy."

"Sí, Potter, gracias." Y Draco salió de su oficina.

Así que Herms ya no está saliendo con el hurón. Es mi oportunidad. Pensó el ojiverde.

Hermione se encontraba paseando por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia, buscando a Ron. A lo mejor y sigue trabajando. La castaña fue a ver si todavía se encontraba Draco en su oficina, pero se sorprendió a ver al ojiverde trabajando en la oficina de su ex novio. Hermione, tienes que relajarte, trata a Harry como si fuera tu jefe!

"Disculpa¿se encuentra Draco Malfoy?" pregunto la castaña, como si estuviera hablando de negocios. SÍ! Lo has logrado.

"¿Herms?" pregunto el ojiverde, dejando de concentrarse en su trabajo. ¿por qué me habla así?

"Hermione, para ti. OK, creo que Draco no está. Así que¿conoce donde puedo encontrar a Ronald Weasley?"

"Sí. En el departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Pero Hermione, yo soy tu amigo. Soy Harry."

"A OK, muchas gracias."

Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de salir de la oficina, Harry la toma por el brazo y la obliga a verlo.

"Tengo que ver a Ron, Harry, suéltame." Dijo la castaña, con su tono mandón.

"Hermione, yo tengo algo que decirte." Dijo el ojiverde.

"Pues que sea rápido, tengo que encontrar a Ron."

"Yo..." pero mejor no quiso continuar su oración, en vez de eso, beso a Hermione apasionadamente en los labios.

La castaña ya no pudo negarse más a los besos de Harry, y respondió al beso. Mientras se besan, Harry tenía sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, y Hermione había pasado sus brazos por el cuello del ojiverde que le había robado el corazón.

Ambos, nunca se hubieran querido separar, pero tenían que hacerlo, ya que les hacia falta el aire.

Se sonrieron, y después de eso, se volvieron a besar.

**

* * *

****Nuevamente corto, lo se! Creanme, que estoy tratando de hacerlo los capítulos un poco más largos, así que ténganme paciencia. He publicado un himno a Gryffindor, hecho de mi propia conciencia. **

**Nada más que decir, más que, Gracias por sus reviews, y espero que sigan leyendo está historia, que ya esta cercas de llegar al desenlace.**

**Adri2000**

**Descanse en paz, S.S. Juan Pablo II**

**Porque deben terminar juntos.**


	21. MALAS NOTICIAS

QUE ONDA!

Tengo malas noticias, es muy probable, que ya no pueda continuar con esta historia. : (

Tratare de seguir escribiendo, pero ahora, necesito recuperar mi archivo. Lo que paso, fue que se descompuso mi computadora.

Así que, a lo mejor la ultima vez que les escriba

LADY PRONGS OR ADRI2000

_**Porque deben de terminar juntos.**_


	22. Los Preparativos

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión.**

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Estoy de vuelta, gracias a dios. Perdónenme la tardanza, pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración y a parte se me descompuso la computadora en la que ya tenía el capitulo listo.**

**Me esforcé tanto en escribir este capitulo que por fin ya se los pude publicar. Aquí esta lo que tanto anhelaban.**

Capítulo 20: Los Preparativos 

Hermione se encontraba en su departamento, soñando despierta. El soñar despierta era algo que nunca le pasaba a ella. Pero, había un gran motivo para hacerlo. _El ojiverde. El ojiverde que le había robado el alma. El ojiverde que la había abrazado y besado. El ojiverde que era dueño de su corazón, esa era la razón para estar soñando despierta. El ojiverde. _ Todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado en la oficina de su ex – novio, cuando se había encontrado a Harry.

Flashback

_Después de los besos y caricias que Harry le había proporcionado a la castaña, el ojiverde pensó que al estar unido a ella por su amor, era el momento._

"_¿Herms?" le pregunto Harry._

"_¿Si?" respondió Hermione._

"_¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"_

"_Claro que si, Harry"_

"_Hermione, nos hemos conocido desde hace 12 años y aunque nos separamos por un tiempo, yo seguí sintiendo lo mismo por ti. Siempre te ame y te adore, nunca me pude imaginar una vida sin ti, sin tu amor y sin tus caricias. Por eso, te quiero preguntar si quieres ser mi esposa." Le dijo el ojiverde con una rodilla en el piso y sus manos extendidas hacia la castaña._

"_¡Ooh, Harry, mi respuesta es y será siempre si, porque te amo. Yo tampoco puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti."_

"_Entonces Herms, tu y yo seremos el Sr. y al Sra. Potter." Y en eso, Harry le da un tierno y dulce beso a su prometida._

Fin de Flashback

"Aun no lo puedo creer, me voy a casar con Harry." Se decía Hermione.

**¡RING!**

"Es Harry, tenemos que ir a darle las noticias a la Sra. Weasley y a mi mamá." La castaña agarro su bolso y fue a la puerta donde su prometido la estaba esperando.

"Hola mi amor" le dijo Harry, acto seguido por un beso.

"Hola, ¿listo?" le contesto Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

"Pues creo que si, no hay nada que perder." Y desaparecieron hacia la Madriguera.

Cuando estás dos supieron sobre el matrimonio, brincaron y lloraron de emoción. En unos instantes de haber sabido que Harry y Hermione se casaban, empezaron los preparativos.

Los novios querían una boda simple y no tan llamativa, en la que solo amigos y familiares iban a acudir. Pero, la Sra. Weasley y la mamá de Hermione, querían una boda en la que todos estuvieran invitados.

"Pero mamá, Harry y yo queremos una boda simple. Solo para que nuestros amigos y familiares estén allí, en el momento mas importante de nuestras vidas. " Hermione le reclamaba a su mamá.

"Lo se, lo se. Pero yo quiero que su boda sea la más importante del siglo." Decía la mamá de Hermione, quien la miraba con una mirada de "yo-se-lo-que-hago".

"Nuestra boda no es tan importante"- decía Harry mientras tomaba la mano de su prometida para darle apoyo- Si acaso, la boda más importante del siglo sería cuando Snape se casara."

Los novios y la Sra. Weasley se empezaron a reír con el comentario de Harry.

"Creo que tiene razón Alice." (N/A: en mi historia, la mamá de Hermione se llama Alice.) le decía la Sra. Weasley a su amiga. "Debemos dejarlos que ellos nos digan que es lo que quieren, ya después nosotros les ayudaremos."

"Esta bien." Dijo la mamá de Hermione sin desgano. "Ya que."

Felices de la vida, Harry y Hermione empezaron a contarles como querían su boda. Claro que como el ojiverde no sabia tanto de eso, decidió dejarle la mayor parte de las decoraciones a su novia.

Después de un largo día, Harry escolto a su prometida a su departamento, le dio el beso de las buenas noches y espero a que esta entrara a su departamento para poder irse al suyo.

Ya solo era un día para la boda del niño-que-vivió y su prometida. Los reporteros del diario _El Profeta _y de _Corazón de Bruja _trataban de tener una entrevista con Harry y Hermione, pero estos se negaban ante todo. Ellos querían que su boda fuera tranquila y relajante, nada del mundo real cerca de ellos.

La boda iba a ser en el lago de Hogwarts, donde habitaba el Calamar gigante y un millón de animales mágicos. Entre los invitados estaban los Dursley, los Weasley, los Granger, el Profesor Dumbledore, la Profesora McGonagall y los demás maestros, Draco Malfoy, los Gryffindors de su año, Luna Lovegood, Hagrid, Sirius, Remus, etc.

Todos los amigos y familiares estaban invitados a esta gran fiesta de unión. Dumbledore le había dicho a Harry, que iba a haber una gran sorpresa el día de su boda. Harry, con las ansias de saber que era, le pregunto que era.

"Lo siento Harry, pero las sorpresas son sorpresas." Le dijo Dumbledore a su antiguo estudiante con el mismo brillo en sus ojos que siempre tenía.

Harry tuvo que pensar que era mejor esperar hasta el día de su boda. Cansado de darle los últimos toques al lago, desapareció hacia su departamento y se fue a dormir.

Lo siento tanto, pero la boda es otro capitulo que quiero dejar excluido, ya que tiene cosas muy importantes y sorpresivas. Yo creo que nadie se puede imaginar la sorpresa de Dumbledore hacia Harry y, en parte, Hermione. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Siento tanto que este capitulo tuviera que ser corto.

**Gracias, por sus reviews.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Atte.**

**Lady Prongs or adri2000 **

_**Porque deben de terminar juntos.**_


	23. La boda

Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece nada de Harry Potter, a mi solo me pertenece el trama.

¡Hola a todos! Por fin, el último capitulo. Yo nunca creí que iba a poder terminar esta historia, pero ya ven, lo logre.

**Así que aquí esta el último capitulo. Después de esto, será el epilogo. Les quiero platicar que algo inesperado pasara en este capitulo, aunque creo que ya se los había dicho.**

**Aquí tienen...**

**Capitulo 21: La boda **

Por fin, la boda de el niño-que-vivió llego. Todos sus parientes y amigos estaban muy emocionados ante el suceso que iba a acontecer. Harry Potter, que nunca tuvo un familia y que siempre se morían a los que el amaba, por fin se iba a casar con la muchacha a la que el amaba-_Hermione Granger_. El ojiverde estaba usando un traje de color negro, con unos pequeños toques de verde. El se sentía muy nervioso, ya que iba a casarse con la mujer a la que ama, pero el sabia que no debía sentirse así, iba a ser feliz con su Hermione, iba a vivir con ella hasta la muerte.

_¡Me voy a casar con Mione! Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Gracias Ron, por haberte enamorado de Luna, gracias. _Harry empezó a pensar en como sería su vida la lado de Herms. _Quisiera que estuvieran aquí mamá y papá _

Hermione se encontraba demasiado nerviosa en el castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. _Aquí fue donde nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos. ¡¡¡¡¡¡ No puedo creerlo! Me voy a casar con Harry, con el hombre que me robo el corazón. Pero, creo que me sentiría mucho mejor si estuvieran aquí los papás de Harry._

La castaña ya estaba vestida y se encontraba en frente del espejo, viendo su reflejo, el reflejo que más pensó que iba a ver. Ella traía un vestido completamente blanco, con diamantes verdes en las orillas del vestido; el vestido era de tirantes y hacia que Hermione se viera muy bonita. El cabello de la castaña estaba suelto, pero muy lacio. Hermione se veía como la princesa del cuento de hadas y su príncipe era Harry, el famoso Harry Potter.

Harry había salido de sus pensamientos sobre su vida y la de Hermione cuando la mamá de Ron llego junto a el.

"¿Nervioso Harry?" le dijo la Sra. Weasley con una grata sonrisa.

"Un poco, aunque quisiera que estuvieran aquí mis papás" dijo el ojiverde un poco triste.

En eso, la Sra. Weasley soltó como una pequeña risita que lo delato.

"¿Qué pasa Sra. Weasley?" le pregunto Harry con una pequeña risa que se había formado en sus labios.

"Nada Harry, cariño, Dumbledore me dijo que viniera por ti porque ya es hora."

"Ok, entonces, ya es el momento de poder ser feliz por una vez en mi vida."

Y en eso, Harry y la Sra. Weasley salieron hacia el lago donde ya estaba la multitud en sus lugares. Harry fue y tomo su lugar en el centro y espero a que prometida llegara junto a el. Lo que él no pudo dejar de notar, fue que había 2 ataúdes en el fondo.

"¿Lista hija?" el dijo Alice Granger a la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a ella.

"Si mamá."

"Espero que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo." Le dijo su papá, John Granger que le ofrecía su brazo a su hija. (N/A: Aclaración, según yo el papá de Hermione se llama John.)

"Lo seré papá, lo seré." Le dijo Hermione mientras tomaba el brazo de su padre. _Ya es hora._-pensó la castaña.

Se empezó a oír la marcha de bodas.

Al oír la marcha de bodas, Hermione y su padre entran por el pasillo. La castaña no pudo evitar notar dos ataúdes que estaban mero al fondo.

La castaña y su padre comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Harry y el sacerdote. El sacerdote era un mestizo, así que el sabía sobre las costumbres que los muggles tenían al casarse.

Cuando Mione llego al lado de Harry, este noto que se veía hermosa y le dijo en un susurro, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios: "_te ves muy hermosa" _

"_Tu tampoco te ves tan mal" _le dijo la castaña al verlo.

"Hermanos y hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos para festejar la unión de este hombre y de esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio.

Harry Potter ¿aceptas como esposa a esta mujer para amarla, complacerla en la salud en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que a muerte los separe?"

"Acepto."

"Muy bien. Y tu Hermione Granger, ¿aceptas como esposa a este hombre para amarlo, complacerlo en la salud en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobre, hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto."

"Muy bien. Por el poder que se me confiere los declaro marido y mujer. Sr. Potter, puede besar a la novia."

Harry y Hermione no aguantaron las ganas de besarse, y al momento en el que el sacerdote había terminado de declarar a Harry y Hermione esposos, empezaron a besarse.

Justo cuando se estaban besando, se empezó a oír una extraña voz:

_El día en el que aquel que nunca tuvo una familia se case,_

_Sucederá un milagro,_

_Aquellos que desafiaron al Señor Tenebroso tres veces, revivirán._

_Pero el matrimonio de aquel que nunca tuvo una familia deberá ser real y puro_

_Y su esposa deberá ser su amor verdadero._

_El día en el que aquel nunca tuvo una familia se case..._

En eso, al terminarse de oír la profecía, aparecen destellos por todo el pabellón en donde era la boda. Dumbledore se acerca a los recién casados y, sin decirles una palabra, los guía a los ataúdes que estaban en el fondo.

Al llegar a los ataúdes, Dumbledore le dice a Harry:

"Harry, esta era la sorpresa que te tenía guardada. Tus padres pueden revivir, Harry. Pero como oíste la profecía, tu matrimonio debe ser real y puro. Así que, ¿estás seguro de que tu estás conforme con tu matrimonio?"

"Si Profesor, mi matrimonio es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida." Dijo Harry con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Muy bien, entonces abre los ataúdes al mismo tiempo."

Harry hizo como se le dijo y al abrir los ataúdes se encontró con una gran sorpresa. James Potter y Lily Potter empezaban a abrir sus ojos. Hermione había agarrado la mano de Harry, después de que este había abierto los ataúdes.

James Potter y Lily Potter se veían como de unos 30 años. James era alto, de ojos cafés y su cabello era revuelto y de color azabache. Lily era una hermosa pelirroja, con ojos verdes muy brillantes que parecían diamantes, su figura era delgada y se notaban sus curvas.

"¿Mamá, Papá?" dijo Harry con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos. El ojiverde no sabía que hacer por el nerviosismo, así que apretaba la mano de Hermione, su mano de apoyo siempre.

"¿Harry?" dijo Lily, mientras está empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente y abrazaba a su hijo.

"¡Hijo, pero mira, te has vuelto tan apuesto como tu padre" le decía James mientras una sola lagrima escapaba de sus ojos y una gran sonrisa en sus labios. James se unió al abrazo de la familia Potter. Por fin podía ver a su hijo, podría saber su vida, guiarlo si aun necesita ayuda, todo lo que el siempre deseo al ser padre.

"¡Mamá, papá! Si supieran cuanto los extrañe." Harry no quería despegarse del gran abrazo que obtenía de sus padres, _en caso de que solo fuera un momento._

Hermione no pudo evitar más que sonreír. Ella, al ver la conmovedora escena, se había puesto a llorar. _Por fin Harry tiene a su familia. _Por fin, la gran familia estaba junta. Pero de repente, Lily recordó algo.

"Ven, tu también eres parte de la familia." Le dijo Lily dulcemente a la esposa de su hijo.

Hermione no dudo para nada y se unió al gran abrazo que luego fue haciéndose un gran abrazo después de que se unieron Sirius y Remus.

"¡Cornamenta, has vuelto!" gritaban Sirius y Remus de la alegría.

"¡Lunático, Canuto, que alegría verlos de nuevo!"

"¡Lily!" lloraba la Sra. Weasley en los hombros de la mujer que había resucitado.

"Molly." Los Señores Potter (James y Lily) fueron saludando poco a poco hasta llegar con su nuera y su hijo.

"Mamá, papá, les quiero presentar a mi esposa, Hermione."

"Mucho gusto." Les decía la castaña.

"¡Hola! Eres muy bonita sabes, mi hijo también tiene buen gusto por las mujeres, justo como su padre." Les decía James, este comentario hizo reír a todos menos a Lily.

"¡James! Se ve que no has cambiado nada, además no olvides que es tu NUERA!"

"No te preocupes amor, yo solo tengo ojos para ti." Le dijo James mientras besaba a su esposa.

Dumbledore se acerco a la familia Potter y, antes que nada, les deseo felicitaciones a los recién casados.

Después de los grandes llantos y risas, empezó la fiesta. Una fiesta que celebraba dos cosas. El regreso de James y Lily Potter, y el nuevo matrimonio de Harry Potter con Hermione Granger, ahora Hermione Potter.

Al terminar las fiestas, Harry y Hermione se desaparecieron hacia su siguiente destino-_su luna de miel._ Todo matrimonio tenía que tener una Luna de Miel, incluso los Potter. La luna de miel de Harry y Hermione era viajar por todo el mundo, Inglaterra hasta alguna isla que todavía no era colonizada. Para Harry, su vida ya no podría mejor más, si acaso tener hijos, pero su vida ya estaba completa. Tenía a la mujer a la que amaba a su lado, a sus padres y a sus amigos. Por fin, ya no había más Voldemort ni mortífagos ni nada por el estilo. Todo había acabado.

Por fin ya no había más dolor ni angustia, ni heridas ni muertes, ni tampoco sufrimiento. El mundo mágico y muggle estaba en paz.

¿Que tal? Por fin he terminado, ahora solo me falta el epilogo. Según yo, este capitulo fue el más largo que he escrito, y eso me alegra mucho. Me he superado. Les ruego que sigan al tanto de esta historia por lo del epilogo.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

**Atte.**

**Lady Prongs or Adri2000**

Porque deben de terminar juntos 


	24. Epilogo

Disclaimer: Bah... ¿Tengo que decirlo?

¡Hola! Pues después de mucho tiempo (demasiado diría yo) he regresado para poner el epilogo.

Pues como verán ahora soy DarkAdri Potter x) jaja . 

¡¡Pues espero que disfruten el epilogo!!

**Epilogo**

Han pasado ya 3 años desde la boda de Harry James Potter y Hermione Jane Granger. Todo parecía transcurrir tal y como debía ser. Todo era tranquilo y se respiraba un aire de paz y armonía. Pero se sentía un calor hogar en una colina en el Valle de Godric. Se escuchaban risas y muchas carcajadas, pareciera como si hubiera una reunión de familia entre todos.

Ahí, en la sala de la casa, se encontraba ahí, sin rencores y sin preocupaciones, una familia- _la familia Potter. _En un sillón, al lado de la chimenea, se encontraba una mujer con cabello castaña y muy revuelto, sus ojos cafés castaño irradiaban gran felicidad. A su lado, se encontraba un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos verdes que parecían esmeraldas. Ambos sonreían alegremente, cada uno pensando algo diferente, pero a la vez pensaban lo mismo.

_¿Cómo es que puedo ser tan feliz? Tengo al hombre que más amo y una hermosa familia… Después de todo, valió el sacrificio que tuvimos que hacer para poder derrotar a Voldemort._ – pensaba la mujer, mientras reía ante las bromas de su suegro.

_Después de tanto dolor… Tanta crueldad… Tanto sacrificio… Conozco el verdadero significado de la felicidad. Creo que debo agradecer que Voldemort mató a mis padres y me escogió a mi como su enemigo, por que si no, no estaría al lado de ella. _– Sonrió al sonrojarse un poco ante sus pensamientos y miró a su esposa, lleno de gozo.

A través de ellos, se encontraba otra pareja, igual de felicidad, igual de libre. Eran los padres del hombre de los ojos verdes. El señor se veía exactamente igual que el otro hombre, solo que sus ojos eran color azabache y su melena mucho más larga. Tenía su piel un poco más bronceada y un cuerpo muy atlético. En cambio, la mujer, no parecía pasar de los 30, tenía el cabello rojizo, como el fuego y sus ojos eran igual que los del hombre.

Los cuatro eran una familia feliz, escuchando las bromas de James, quien tenía que ser controlado por su esposa Lily. Juntos, esperaban a que llegaran sus invitados. Iban a festejar el regreso de la muerte de James y Lily, además de la boda de Harry y Hermione.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, todos con caras sonrientes. Ron fue uno de los primeros, con su melena rojiza igual que la de Lily, con ojos azules y su cara llena de pecas. Pero claro que no venía solo, estaba acompañado de una mujer con el cabello amarillo, muy desordenado y una mirada extraña, que daba a entender que se la pasaba soñando. La pareja camino hacia sus mejores amigos, se abrazaron y el primero en hablar fue el pelirrojo.

"¡Harry!, ¡Hermione! Que gusto es verlos…" - dijo muy animado.

"Sí Ron, ¡hola Luna!, ¿Cómo han estado?" – sonrió una muy contenta Hermione, quien se abalanzaba sobre sus amigos.

"Hermione… cariño, creo que los estas asfixiando" – dijo Harry, queriendo apartar a su esposa de la pareja que tenia caras moradas.

Cuando Hermione por fin los dejo respirar, Luna exclamo. "Hemos estado bien… los snorlacks siguen sin aparecer y pues los he estado buscando"

Luna se dedicaba al diario de su padre "El Quibbler", periódico que era considerado uno de los más absurdos, pero había logrado que el mundo mágico supiera sobre la verdad de Voldemort y su regreso. Ron, por su parte, era jugador de Quidditch y jugaba para Puddlemere. Mientras tanto, Hermione era oradora en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas y su control, para defender a todo aquella especie que fuera lastimada o inclusive ofendida por parte de los magos y brujas. Harry era auror, cumpliendo así con las expectativas de ojo loco Moody y junto a su padre, atrapaban a los villanos que intentaban "reemplazar" a Voldemort.

"¡Sí, esos estupidos Snorklaks se la pasan perjudicando nuestro jardín!" – dijo un indignado pelirrojo

"Son Snorlacks, Ronald…" – dijo una ofendida Luna.

"Bueno, bueno… Tranquilos. Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Katie?" – preguntó Harry.

En eso, una niña entro corriendo, cabello color rojo y ojos azules, un poco soñadores igual que los de su madre.

"¡Katie! Justamente estaba preguntando por ti…" – pero Harry no pudo terminar, pues fue empujado en un gran abrazo por la pequeña niña.

"¡Tío Arry! ¡Tía Hermy!" –exclamo feliz, la pequeña niña llamada Katie, a aquellos que ella consideraba tíos.

La fiesta comenzó, después de tantos saludos, todos los amigos de los Potter llenaron la casa con risas y música.

Harry se encontraba afuera de la casa de sus padres, viendo el horizonte, cuando sintió unos brazos abrazar su cuello y unos labios besando su cabello que no se aplacaba. Sonriendo dijo:

"Que gran felicidad tenemos, ¿verdad Herms?"

"Sí Harry… y creeme que será eterna por el resto de nuestras vidas. Eso te lo puedo asegurar." Hermione le sonrió a su esposo, aunque el no pudiera verla.

"Te amo…"

"Y yo a ti…" En eso aparece un niño de cabello revuelto de color azabache y sus ojos café castaño. Su mirada se desvía hacia Harry y Hermione y les sonríe.

"¡Mamá, Papá! Creo que ya puedo flotar" – dijo el pequeño. Harry y Hermione empezaron a sonreírle con un cariño de padres y en realidad existió para durante el resto de sus vidas la felicidad y el amor que se tenía la familia Potter-Granger.

_Y vivieron felices para siempre…_

_**Fin**_

¡¡Espero que les haya gustado!! Estoy orgullosa... ¡al fin lo logre! Gracias por sus comentarios… ¡sigan dejándolos, por favor!

Atte.

DarkAdri Potter


End file.
